The Text Message
by animerks
Summary: Inuyasha found out that he was being cheated on and went out with his brother and best friend and to cheer him up they give him a challenge. And he accepts. What will happen? (this is my first fan fic. go easy on me. and review. I hope you all enjoy.)
1. Chapter 1 Challenge Accepted

_**Text Message**_

Chapter 1. Challenge Accepted.

"Inuyasha, I'm going out. Don't wait up for me." Kikyo shouted through out the house.

"Wait. Where are you going? I thought we could stay in tonight have ourselves a movie night." Inuyasha said with a disappointed look on his face.

"Inuyasha your smothering me. I just need to get out for a while." She said while walking out the door.

Its been about two months since she's been acting wierd and leaving for hours on end. And two week since he found out the real reason for it all. Inuyasha came from a wealthy family and hired himself a detective. Kikyo had lied to him in the past so he never truely trusted her. But when he saw the pictures of her in another mans arms he gave up. He thought for so long that he should kick her out but didn't like the thought of being alone. They have been dating for about 3 years and known each other since kindergarten. If it wasn't for him finding out that his girlfriend was cheating on him, he would have proposed. So many thoughts running through his head of what and what not to do about the whole situation but he never acted on those thoughts.

With a long sigh he pulled out his cell and texted the only person he trusted. _-Yo Miroku. Anything planned for tonight. I'm suddenly free.-_

Waiting for a reply he sat down on the couch and started flipping through the channels on the television. Then his phone buzzed. With great speed he grabbed his phone to see the message. _-Hey Yash, Yeah your brother and I are at The Dark Angel. If you want to join us have at it.-_

Inuyasha smiled and got up to get ready. _The Dark Angel_ was the most popular bar in the city. It also has a tattoo shop that is upstairs that is hush hush and only certain people know about this shop. Shortly after Inuyasha came back into the living room still pulling on a shirt and headed out the door.

After locking the door and getting in the car the thoughts start flooding his head. He wanted to get back at the bitch that threw away their relationship away. But he wanted to be the better person. He knew that he was hot, that he could get almost any girl, but he has only been with Kikyo. All these thoughts wasn't helping him. With every thought that went through his head made him speed up more to get the bar. He had one mission tonight and that was to get drunk.

Pulling up to the bar he saw a huge line going down the sidewalk and around the building. Finally able to find to a parking spot along side the road he get out and hears the blaring music from inside. Not wanting to deal with the long ass line he walks up to the bouncer nods and walks right in. Being that he is co-owner of the building he had all access and everything for free.

When he got inside he scanned the room and spotted his brother and his best friend sitting in the corner away from the huge crowd. He walked up to the bar and ask for a beer. After getting his drink he walked up to the two men and sat down. "Sup guys."

"Hey Brother, How is life? Same?" Sesshomaru chuckled, slightly tipsy.

"Oh ha ha ha. I'm craking up." Inuyasha said angerly and practically chugging his beer.

"Dude, Calm down. You came here to have a good time. So drink up you have a lot to catch up." Miroku spoke up as he nudged his arm.

"So how's that bitch of a so called girlfriend of yours brother." Sesshomaru said sternly.

"She's still cheating. Nothing new there. How are your guy's girls. Better than mine I hope." Inuyasha said with a ice cold voice.

"Sango is great. Right now she is out with Rin and their friend Kagome for a girls night. That's why we are out. And I was about to call you but then my phone went off when I grabbed it." Miroku laughed.

Inuyasha got up to go get another beer, Miroku and Sesshomaru nodded at each other and they both smirked. When Inuyasha got back and noticed the two men smiling he approached cautiously.

XX

"Kagome, Come on come out with us. Its just me and Rin. No guys." Sango begged.

"Yeah Kagome, Its just going to be us girls." Rin said while jumping up and down.

"But you guys... I would rather stay home." Kagome whispered.

"Oh come on Kagome. You never come out with us anymore." Sango pouted.

"Well that's because everytime I do go out with you guys its also with your boyfriends and I either feel like the third or fifth wheel. You guys are always cuddlely and all that. I get real uncomfortable." Kagome stated.

"We are sorry Kags, We didn't know that's how you felt. But you never know tonight things might change." Rin said while looking at Sango and they both smiled.

"Fine you guys, As long as the boys do not show up. Promise me." Kagome said as she bit her bottom lip.

"Promise. Promise. Promise." Sango and Rin squealed.

Kagome chuckled and got up and disappeared into her bedroom. After a few minutes Kagome emerged all ready to go. "So where are we going? I heard that _The Dark Angel_ was an aweome bar. With great booze and a great place to dance." Kagome said while grabbing her keys.

"No!" Both her friends shouted.

"Okayy, one... OWW! And two... Why?" Kagome replied while seeing if she had any hearing left.

"Sorry Kags, but we can't go there. Rin's boyfriend is the co-owner of that bar. So we know that he will be there. And if he is there then Miroku will be there." Sango exclaimed.

"Oh ok. That's fine. You guys didn't have to try to make me deaf. I do want to hear the music." Kagome laughed.

As they made their way to the car they were trying to make up their mind on where to go that had both great music and booze. They all knew that _The Dark Angel_ was the best place to go but if they didn't want to be bothered they had to go somewhere else.

"How about _Nightshade_? " Kagome suggested before she turned her car on.

Rin and Sango looked at each other with worried faces. _Nightshade _was the second most popular bar in the city and they were _The Dark Angel's_ competitor. "Sure." They both said in unison.

They drove off to their destination ready to start their girls night. After about ten mintues of driving and thirty five minutes of dancing in line while the muffled music blared outside. When they finally got in they headed straight for the bar, did a few shots and got some special drinks and walked away to find a seat.

"This place is nice." Kagome yelled over the music.

"Its ok. I mean its not better than _The Dark Angel _though." Rin said defensively.

"Oh that's right. I'm sorry Rin. I forgot." Kagome apologized.

After they found good seats they decided to order more drinks. "Don't worry about paying Kags we got it. We want you to relax and have fun tonight." Sango shouted.

"What are you two up to?" Kagome asked.

They both smiled and replied "Nothing."

Thats when Kagome realized that there was something up. But she didn't care she needed this night to let loose for once in her life.

XX

A few beers in and the guys were beginning to have fun challenging each other to go stupid little boy stuff that wouldn't get them in trouble. But with the situation that Inuyasha is in they didn't really include him but he wasn't going to have that.

"Hey where is my challenge? You guys are avoiding me like the plague. I will do anything you guys throw at me." Inuyasha said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Are you sure Yash? What if we make you have to pick up one of the slutty girls here in the bar and take them to your house?" Miroku said jokingly.

Inuyasha froze not knowing what to say to his friend. He has always wanted to get back at Kikyo but they were only thoughts. But it was a challenge he would have to do it. He never backed out or down from a challenge. Just when he was about to answer his friend his brother spoke up.

"Wait Mir. That's to easy. We all know that if went up to any drunk or tipsy girl here he could get to go home with him. So how about he has to get to know a girl through only text message and it has to be someone that he has never met." Sesshomaru smiled after taking a drink of his beer.

"But how can I get a number if I can't meet them." Inuyasha questioned.

"Well you see we have a number and believe me she is hot." Miroku said slyly handing him the number.

"How am I to know that this is a girls number? What is her name?" Inuyasha asked.

"Her name is Kagome. And if you don't believe me, text it and find out. And once you find out you can accept or not." Miroku exclaimed.

Inuyasha did want his friend said, he texted this so called Kagome because he didn't trust his brother and his best friend when it came to girls. He got out his phone and punched in the number Miroku gave him, and sent a text. _-Hello. Is this Kagome?-_

As Inuyasha waited for a reply he got up and got another round of drinks. And his phone buzzed when he got back to his seat. He opened the message _-Hello. Why yes it is Kagome. Who may be asking?-_ For some reason he didn't buy it. So his reply was _-My name is Inuyasha and may i ask for you to send me a picture of yourself as proof.-_

Seconds later Inuyasha's phone goes off and when he looks at what made it go off he sat there in awe. There was a picture of Sango and Rin which he knew were dating the two men that were sitting with him. And right between them was a unknown woman that was breathtakingly beautiful, with a smile that warmed his whole body more than what the alcohol has already. He then saw that there was a message attached to the photo, so he opened the message and read _-Any other time I wouldn't send a picture to someone I don't know but you see I'm drunk and I don't care anymore. But anyways I think your name is cute. But I think you owe me. Picture now. Please.-_

Inuyasha laughed. He went through his pictures and found one that had him, Miroku and Sesshomaru and sent it to her with a message with it too. _-Well you are beautiful. I would really like to get to know you. Would you be willing to be friends?-_ Moments later he got a reply and chuckled. _-WOW. You are hot. And yes we can be friends. I can't wait to get to know you Yashy.- _She already had a nickname for him. He texts back a short reply _-Well I'm out with the boys so talk to you tomorrow gorgeous.-_ He sigh and then realized that he was ignoring Miroku and Sesshomaru.

"So I'm taking it that its a yes." Sesshomaru chuckled.

"How could you guess. Challenge Accepted my good men." Inuyasha stated.

They all laughed and had more drinks enjoying their night out. Inuyasha couldn't wait to wake up in the morning, not caring that he might have a hang over but to be able to text the beautiful woman and to win the challenge. And so it begins.


	2. Chapter 2 I can't wait

**Forgot to mention this in chapter 1 but I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.**

**Hiya! I wanted to thank all the people that liked it so far. Thanks. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2.<strong>

_-Well I'm out with the boys so talk to you tomorrow gorgeous.- _Was what Kagome read and sighed not believing that this incredibly hot guy was texting her. She didn't bother replying back and just wait to see if he does text her in the morning. She put her phone away and picked up her and her friends drinks and went to the seats to find that they were empty. She put the drinks on the table and looked around for her friends to see they were on the dance floor moving to the beat.

Kagome smiled and started walking towards her friends but then she was stop but a blacked haired man that was wearing a camo tank top and too much cologne. "Hey sexy, You here by yourself?" The man said like he was trying to hard.

"Uhh... Excuse me. But I am hear with my friends and we don't want anything to with men tonight." Kagome spat while trying to walk around him but was not successful.

"My my sweetie. Is that any way to talk to the owner of this bar." He said while rubbing her arm.

Kagome froze in her drunken state. She looked up to get a better look at this man that was preventing her from going to dance with her friends. She was in drunken awe of the man that stood before her. This guy, this stranger had brown eyes from the looks of it. He was tan but not the kind that looked natural no the kind that looked sprayed on. Which obviously looked ridiculous but Kagome couldn't help but to laugh.

"Well mister owner sir. I want to go dance with my friends." Kagome slurred.

"Names Kouga, And what would your pretty little face be named?" Kouga questioned.

"My name is Kagome. Now please move. I have to tell my friends something." Kagome said with a little anger mixed in.

"Well you can talk to me about anything, if you want to dance, dance with me. Please just one dance." Kouga pleaded.

In her drunken state she agreed to the one and only dance. They got to the dance floor and the next song came on _'Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days Ft Ludacris' _and there was a raor from the crowd. Kouga grabbed her by the hips and pulled her close. Kagome was listening to the music and started to sway to the beat and then she started to grind on him getting a little into the song. When Kouga looked down at his dance partner and saw that she was really into the song that she was singing parts of it. The song was almost over but Kouga knew that this would have to end one way or another. As she swayed and grinded on a guy she just met moments ago she thought to herself. 'I'm always so safe and timid. Its been years since I've been with a man. I would really like to get to know that Inuyasha guy. And the only reason I'm dancing with this bonehead is because it seemed that if I didn't I would have gotten hurt or in trouble. So to stroke his ego I accepted his dance offer.' Before Kagome knew it the song had ended and her friends came over and rescued her from the bonehead.

"Kagome what were you doing with him? Do you know who that was? Rin said with concern.

"Yeah. That's Kouga the owner of this bar. He wouldn't leave me alone when I was on my way to tell you guys something and come dance." Kagome explained.

"Well you better stay clear of him from now on. He's real bad news. Wait you said you have something to tell us." Sango said then took a sip of her drink.

"Oh yeah. When I was up at the bar waiting I got a weird text." Kagome pulled out her phone and showed her two friends the texts and the picture.

"I texted back, taking a chance for once in my life and found out that it was a freaking sexyyy guy on the other end. And he know your boyfriends." Kogome snickered as she drooled over the picture on her phone.

"Yeah Kags, We know him. He's Sesshy's little brother and the other co-owner of _The Dark Angel_. We have to warn you of something, but first lets get out of here and head home. Sango you ok to drive." Rin shouted.

"Yeah Rin I'm all good. Kagome give me your keys." Sango demanded knowing that Kagome would fight to say she was sober enough.

"I'm fine guys." Kagome hiccuped.

"Says the woman that danced like she was in the 'Dirty Dancing' movie with a guy she just met." Sango chuckled.

"Hey... hey... hey... I can't help it when I like the song. If I was with you guy I would have danced with you guys like that." Kagome said slurring her words.

"Thats exactly my point. You're not helping your case. Give me the keys if you want to live to be able to text Inuyasha anymore." Sango replied knowing she hit the right note for her to get the keys.

They all left the bar and headed back to Kagome's house. The ride home was quiet for they didn't want to get distracted. They wanted to make it home in one piece. Finally pulling into to drive way they got out and looked at each other and busted out laughing. When they got into the house it was like everything serious hit the table.

"What's wrong guys. You told me you had to warn me about something. What is it." Kagome stated.

"Ok Kagome promise you'll keep an open mind and won't say anything until we are done explaining." Rin said and sat at the kitchen table. The other girls joined her.

Kagome nodded. "Good. Ok... We knew Inuyasha was going to text you. You see he is in a very very bad relationship." Kagome went to interupt but Rin continued. "The woman that he's dating is cheating on him, for two months but he didn't find out until two weeks ago. No one can stand her and he is so miserable but won't kick her out because he is terrified of being alone. She is only with him for the money and he's giving it to her thinking it would change her mind and that's not happening. So we thought if we could get him to get to know someone else that would treat him better he would end it."

"Now before you say he isn't interested, I can tell you that he is very interested. Miroku and Sesshomaru have been watching him all night and every twenty minutes or so he looks at the picture you sent him and smiles. Miroku even took a video." Sango got up and got out her phone to show the video to the confused Kagome. Kagome watched the low quality video and saw what her friend had said was true and her heart skipped a beat. "And seeing how you are smiling after watching that you would want to help him with his situation. He needs help Kagome. He's like a brother to both of us and we can't stand seeing him so miserable." Sango sobbed.

Rin took over. "You know seeing that video it made me think we might have a chance to help him because that has been the first time he has smiled since he has found out. Oh and just so you know the only reason he thinks he's texting you is for a challenge game him and the boys play. So don't get upset with him he has no idea... yet. It was the only way we could get him to text you. Will you please help up Kagome. We promise you won't regret it." Rin said watching for any sign of anger or if she was going to refuse.

Kagome sighed and spoke up. "You guys are real lucky that I have a kind heart and that boy is sexy. I won't say anything to him about all this but if this back fires somehow. Like the current girlfriend finding out, its on you guys."

They both Squealed and got up to hug their awesome friend and Rin said "You don't have to worry about Kikyo, thats her name. She's barely home cuz she's always out with whoever she is cheating with."

Once they got that warning out of the way they all went into the living room and put on a movie. Right in the middle of the movie Kagome's phone buzzes. _-Hello. Its Inuyasha. I don't know if you're still awake or not but I wanted to say good night and sweet dreams. Talk to you later.-_ Once read Kagome sqeaked and that caught the attention of her friends that were sitting beside her and read the text and awed at her, which in turn made her blush.

"Reply to him." Sango whispered.

"Ok.. ok. You don't have to tell me twice." Kagome giggled. She hasn't felt like this in year and responded to his text. _-Hello Inuyasha, its me Kagome. I was just about to head to bed. I'm glad you texted. Your so sweet. But my bed is calling my name. So I say good night and sweet dreams as well. Oh I can't wait to hear from you tomorrow.- _looking over the message and happy with its contents she pressed send. Putting her phone down and finished watching the movie. By the time the movie ended the three girls were out like a light.

XX

Inuyasha read the last text from Kagome and it made him smile. She was glad that he texted her. Kikyo would yell at him if he texted her when she was out. He was finally getting a different reaction and he liked it. At first he thought he was going to regret going out with Miroku and Sesshomaru but the more he thought about it, it had become one of the best nights he has had in a very long time.

After sending that last text when he was at the bar they all pretty much talked about the bar and what all they could make it better. Then Inuyasha caught Miroku of what he thought taking a picture of him. They laughed and joked around, but the time came where all it had to end for the night. And by the time Inuyasha went to go to his apartment he was sober. He wanted to get home before Kikyo did only because he didn't want to hear her bitching and asking where he has been. Luckly he made it before she did. A big sigh of relief and the lump in his chest lifted. When he got into his apartment he headed straight to the shower. After washing and drying of he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and got in bed. Looking up at the ceiling his head filled with thoughts of Kagome. Wondering what kind of woman she is. What are her likes and dislikes and wanted to know if they would have anything in common. That's when he grabbed his phone.

Inuyasha just then heard the door to the apartment open and close. So he rolled over and whispered "Kagome, I can't wait to get to know you." And was quiet and acted like he was asleep as Kikyo walked by to the bathroom. The last thing Inuyasha remembers hearing is the shower turning on.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I have a 2 year old running around here so please bare with me. haha. <strong>

**Review. Give me your feedbacks and if you have any suggestions just let me know and I will take them into consideration. Thanks again. I hope you enjoyed it. ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3 The changes

**Chapter 3.**

The bright morning light woke Inuyasha up in the morning. When he was finally ready to get up he sat up and looked around. Kikyo was gone and he wondered when she left but quickly realized that he didn't care. Inuyasha finally got out of the bed he went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Trying to think of what the day has for him, he knew that it was another day of not seeing Kikyo and knowing she was with someone else. That thought depressed him, but then remembered as he brushed his teeth that he had to text the girl that had made his night.

After rinsing his mouth he went to the bedroom and picked up his phone from the nightstand. He brought up her number but froze, he was nervous. Without alcohol in his system he had no idea what to say to her. He wasn't in his right state of mind everything just flowed last night. He hasn't had to get to know a girl since middle school. The moment he unlocked his phone the picture Kagome had sent was on the screen. Making him smile once more he thought that he had nothing to be nervous about. _-Hey Beautiful, Good morning. How are you feeling?-_

He sat his phone down and decided that he would get dressed and actually dress nice for once since he had found out that Kikyo was cheating. Today was the day that his life was going to turn around he just knew it. Going into his closet he decided to wear a suit. Of course it had to be red with a black jacket, his favorite color. Walking out buttoning up his shirt and putting the jacket on the bed. He didn't think he needed the tie, so he tossed it away. Then the sound he was waiting for hit his ears, so he took the couple steps and picked up his phone. _-^/^ Good Morning sleepy head, took you long enough. hehe. I'm doing good and how about yourself?-_

Inuyasha's first thought was that she was blushing, so she must not be used to being complimented and he was only getting started. Then when he read sleepy head and realized that it was past noon. He never thought to look at the clock when he got up, if he could he would have stayed in bed all day but the thought of texting Kagome put him in a great mood. He didn't know what it was about the girl but actually wanted to get to know her and today he was going to start to. _-Oh I'm doing better now. Sorry it took so long, last night was the best sleep I have had in weeks. What about you, how did you sleep.-_

Seconds later Inuyasha's phone buzzed in his pocket, but once he read the message he felt bad for a second. _-Actually my neck is killing me, after saying good night to you I ended falling asleep on the couch with my friends. But I'm glad that you got good sleep though.- _Then it dawned on him she was friends with the girls that are dating his brother and his best friend. He wondered how he didn't know her but then again he never went out with all of them. Especially recently, after finding out that Kikyo was cheating nothing with other couples were fun anymore. He would look at them and wish that he had that kind of relationship.

He simply replied back to her._ -Aww I'm sorry if it wasn't for me you could have made it to that calling bed of yours. haha. I'm shocked we haven't met yet I mean your friends are dating my brother and best friend.- _Inuyasha smiled as he hit send and walked out the door.

He walked down the steps of his apartment and seeing how he lived only on the second floor it didn't take to long to get to his car. By the time he got to his car his phone buzzed. _-Oh no its not your fault. We were watching a movie and I fell asleep before the movie ended. I know what you mean I'm shocked to. But you know in my opinion your brother and best friend is dating my friends. hehe.- _As he got in his car and looked at the time and as he thought he was running late. He had to meet his brother at the bar. Business is still business. _-Ok good. And your right but so am I. haha. So Kagome what do you like to do for fun?- _Was what he sent back and was eager to for the reply while on his way to work.

XX

When Kagome woke up her friends were still sleeping. Se got up and got her phone and walked into the kitchen where her charger was and plugged it in. It was still a little early so before she woke up her friends she made her way to her bedroom and thought it would be the perfect time to take a shower since she couldn't the night before. From then til now she had a lot of information within an hour or so. Kagome didn't mind, she thought she could help him but she just didn't know how yet.

Water ran down her back and thoughts came running through her head. 'Come on Kagome what are you doing? This guy has a girlfriend you shouldn't be flirting with him. But he started flirting first. If he is easily flirting with other girls then he isn't in love with her anymore. But still Kagome. But did you look at him. I mean Daaaaammmn...' Kagome was at war with her thoughts. She knew it was wrong and she didn't want to be known as a home wrecker. But the way her friends were reacting to him just smiling, she knew that they were telling the truth.

After she got dried off and dress it was noon, 'Geeze how long was I in the shower.' she thought. So she made her way to the living room and saw that her friends were up and trying to get something to eat. Kagome smile and walked into the kitchen and greeted her friends a good afternoon. When she saw that her phone was blinking her heart skipped. She grabbed her phone off the charger and saw that the message was from Inuyasha.

"Looks like someone got a text." Rin pointed out laughing.

"Hey weren't you guys the ones that wanted me to do this." Kagome said while texting her reply.

"Well yeah. We were only teasing you. Why are you blushing its not like we don't know what's going on." Rin stated.

"Well you guys know that I haven't been with a guy in years. After Hojo I stopped dating. And that was mostly because of the way he treated me. He never had nothing nice to say to me. But so far Inuyasha has called me 'gorgeous and beautiful' and I'm not used to that." Kagome put her hands to her cheeks not knowing what to do with this new feeling she was getting.

"Yeah that Inuyasha. He was always sweet and caring. Even though he does have a real bad temper but he would never hurt you." Sango spoke up.

Kagome jumped at the next buzz from her phone. When she opened the message she smiled and replied as quick as she could. All the while Rin and Sango was staring at her until she looks up. "What? He just told me that he had the best sleep he's had in week last night. Is that a good thing."

Rin squealed and Sango snickered and said "Yes. Normally he would stay up all night watching tv or he would stay at the bar drinking or business. So to hear that he actually got sleep is big news."

"Wow. Am I really having that big of an impact on him. But he just started texting me last night..." Kagome was saying until Rin interupted.

"Apparently you are because he's already changing and for the better. And just because it all started last night doesn't mean anything and you can't tell me that you mind anyways." Rin said.

As they sat there talking about what has already been said. A few more texts were exchanged and laughs between the girls. The last text was asking her what she liked to do for fun. She thought about it for good while before texting back. _-Well Inuyasha there are a lot of things I like to do for fun. There's going dancing, watching movies, having fun with my girls, going to concerts and even playing some video games. And what about you? Do you do anything fun?-_

It was about 20 minutes before she got a reply. _-Sorry it took so long to reply I was driving didn't want to get a ticket. Well I love to watch movies, I own a bar/club so there's dancing, I only know a few girls but I'd prefer hanging out with the guys though. lol. Never been to a concert before, you'll have to take me sometime. But to your question do I do anything fun, as of late... no. Its just been work and home. Maybe a few drinks with the guys.-_

Kagome chuckled a little while reading his message. _-Understandable. I wouldn't want to get a ticket either. What kind of movies do you mainly like. I like anything really. Nothing horror though. Just cuz you own a bar/club doesn't mean you like to dance. And before I agree to take you to any concert what kind of music do you like? I don't really do anything fun either. I'm usually shy.- _Kagome hit send and started talking to her friends again.

"Having a interesting conversation?" Rin asked as she felt a buzzing in her pocket and she opened it when she saw it was from Sesshomaru, she gasped almost dropping her phone.

"Rin what's wrong?!" Sango asked with a wary voice.

"Look... Look...LOOK!" Rin smiled.

Both Sango and Kagome looked at the phone that had a picture Sango gasped like Rin did but Kagome didn't know what was so shocking about the picture, besides that he looks even more sexy in a suit.

"So, what's the big deal of him wearing a suit. And might I add red is his color." Kagome questioned.

"Well Kagome. Ever since Inuyasha found out about Kikyo he stop dressing up like that even for work. This is a real good sign for you." Sango came around and put her left arm around Kagome's shoulders and Rin did the same.

Then Kagome's phone went off again. _-I like any movie really. It all depends on the type I'm in the mood to watch at the moment. And the dancing thing yeah I like to dance but I don't do it. I guess you can say I haven't found my right dance partner. As for music I really like Rock but also upbeat dancing music. Uhhh I know this seems kinda personal and you don't have to answer this question but are dating anyone?-_

Kagome felt like she was reading poetry, she melted. He liked the same kind of music and felt the same way about the movie thing, except for horror. But her eyes widened when she read the last sentence in the message. She wanted to see if he would tell her the truth if she were to ask the same thing. _-I liked the way you said about the dancing. And I guess if we got to know each other more I could take you to a concert cuz I like the same kind of music. hehe. And your last question is ok. I don't mind. No I'm not dating anyone. My last relationship ended years ago. Somewhat touchy subject. What about you?-_

Kagome waited patiently for his response and when it came ten minutes later, she was shocked at what she read. She looked up at Rin and Sango and smiled. She had told them everything that her and Inuyasha were texting about but this time she thought she might keep to herself.

"What's wrong Kagome? Did he say something bad?" Rin asked with real concern in her voice.

"No.. no.. Everything is fine." Kagome said quickly before returning to her phone and reread the message. _-I'm truely sorry and hopefully later down the road we might be able to talk about it. And to your question back. Yes I'm dating someone. But before you say anything I truely don't think its going to work. I had found out that I was being cheated on but never had the heart to break it off and to be honest I think the reason why is cuz I don't want to be alone. But then you come along, and all I can think about is you. I find myself looking at the picture you sent me. And I'm telling you all this because I don't want lie to you. I find myself not able to lie to you and I don't know why. And if you don't want to text me anymore cuz you think I'm a jerk for still having a gf. I will understand. Oh sorry for such a long message I just wanted you to know everything.-_

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN... What will Kagome say or do? Tell me what you think. <strong>

**Review. PM me. Have at it. **

**I hope you like this one. and there's more to come. Bye Everyone. Enjoy. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4 Big Bad Wolf

**Hello Everyone. I am so glad that everyone is like this story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Cha<strong>**pter 4**

Kagome couldn't believe that he was that honest to her. He barely knew her but if it was anything like how she feels, its like she has known him for years. She couldn't think of what to do. She spent a good twenty minutes just reading the message over and over again. She wanted to give him a chance but at the same time she didn't want to get hurt again. Kagome always stayed on the safe side ever since she could remember. She then did something she never did before, she took a leap of faith. _-It is sad that you are still dating someone. But I'm not going to stop talking to you because of it. I would really like to help if there was any way that I can. I'm a really happy that you were honest with me, it takes a great man to be that honest to a girl he hasn't even met yet. hehe. And you know, I feel the same way, I can't see myself lying to you in anyway. Even though we only started talking last night.-_

As she hit send her friends told her that they would see her later. Walking into the living room and noticed that the tv was still but not on the movie, she didn't mind. Kagome cuddled on the couch and just waited to hear from Inuyasha to text back.

_-Well I don't care how long we've been talking, it feels like I've known you all my life. I know thats weird to say that but thats what it feels like. Is it really true that you would help me if you could.- I_

_-Yes I would help you. You seem like a sweet guy. And I hate girls that take advantage of guys like that.- K_

_-Well at the moment I don't know how you could help me. But it does mean a lot that someone I barely know would help me. Especially someone so pretty.- I_

_-I can help you by being your friend. And is that flirting coming from a hot guy that has a girlfriend.- K_

_-I can use more friends. Hey i know i still have a girl... Wait you think I'm hot. (: - I_

_-... I'm sorry Inuyasha I don't flirt with taken men. [: - K_

_-Oh really. Well I can forward that message you sent and you can tell me what its called then.- I_

_-Hey I can't help myself. The only guys that I talk to are like brothers to me and I dont flirt or see them as hot. Plus they are taken as well.- K_

_-Well from what all I have read so far you do. lol.- I_

_-But you see the only guys I talk to is Miroku and Sesshomaru. /: - K_

_-Ohhh... Now well then. So why don't you have any other male friends?- I_

_-Well I kinda stayed away from men after my last relationship. You see a few years ago I was in a very bad one and it ended very badly.- K_

_-What do you mean by bad. Like he cheated too?- I_

_-No. If you ask me, worse than cheating. I was with this guy for about seven years and everything was great at the beginning. But one night when he came home from work he got voilent and pushed me through a window. I didn't know what to think of his actions so I stayed with him. Cuz one I had no where to go. But from then on he got worse. He then started talking to me like I was beneath him. He never complimented me, he'd spit on me. Finally I just got up and went to the police. With all the bruised I had he went to jail. And i packed up my things and moved back here to my home town, and reunited with my friends Rin and Sango and found out they were amazing relationships.- K_

_._

_._

_._

_- Wow... You went through hell. But I can assure you that not all men are like that. So this is your home town. I'm guessing you live with your parents huh?- I_

_-I'm starting to see that. [: No I don't. My mother passed away when I was ten and never knew my dad. I had to go live with me aunt Kaede. When I moved out of there when I was eighteen and into the jerk wads house and we were already dating a year when that happened. When everything hit the roof I got in contact with my aunt and found out that my mother had left me her house that was paid and full and numerous other things.- K_

_-Well that was nice of her. Sorry I really don't know what to say.- I_

_-Oh its ok. I guess if I would have stayed with a few more weeks of me turning eighteen I would have found out about my house. Here my mother made it so I couldn't get it until then so yeahhh.. If I only had waited...- K_

_-Wait don't blame yourself for what happened. You had no idea. But it would have been nice if you came back sooner ;)- I_

_-I know I don't blame myself but if I would have waited I wouldn't have moved in with him and then I would have moved back here and ended the whole thing then.- K _

_-I know but if all that wouldn't have happened to you then you wouldn't be the kind of person you are now. And I know you went through a lot of shit but to be honest I wouldn't have it anyother way.- I _

_-I know I know but I went through so much. I still have nightmares...- K_

_-It will be ok. I really wish there was something I could do.- I_

_-If there is something that you can do for me you'll be the first to know.- K _

_-So Miss Kagome, What do you want to talk about now? Just so we can get off that subject for you. I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up..- I_

_-Hmmm... What's your favorite color? Your favorite food, favorite weather, boxer or breifs... Favorite animal, favorite thing to drink alcohol and regular.- K_

_-My favorite color is red. I love any kind of food. I really don't have favorite weather. I mean I used to like winter but that was for the cuddling and I don't do that anymore. I'm... wow didn't know see that. but boxers but sometimes none. Animal? uhhh. I like dogs. I mainly drink beer for the alcohol and water or a cola. what about you but instead of boxers or briefs its panties or thongs. :P - I_

_-You know you didn't have to answer the boxer one, but good to know. My favorite color is any shade of blue. I like anything with chicken in it. weather, I like summer, I love to swim and before you ask yes I'm the bikini type. I think though I would like winter a lot more if i had someone to cuddle with. I only have a blanket. I'm a panty girl and not the kind little girls wear. But sorry if you were hoping that the answer to be thong. I love dogs. I'll drink about anything and cola or sprite.- K_

_-If I could I would help you with the cuddle problem but I can't, I'm at work about to head home. But I think I might like summer now.- I_

_-Your are such a flirt. ^/^ But hey I don't mind. I mean I want to flirt back but I don't want to while your still with a girl no matter the situation. /: - K_

_-Hey I can't help it. I know what I like. But if you want to flirt go right ahead you'll be first that ever has. I'm realizing that Kikyo only wanted me for my money. And when girls see me they stay clear. I have no idea why but the only girls I know is my slutty cheating girlfriend, Rin and Sango. And now you my sweet.- I_

_-Haha. You make it sound like your the big bad wolf. And would that mean that I'm little red riding hood.- K _

_-Growl... I wouldn't mind. lol.- I_

_-Lol. Just looked at that picture you sent and Oh my what big eyes you have- K _

_-All the better to look at you my dear. lol.- I_

_-Are we really doing this?- K_

_-Why yes we were. lol. You know I wish I had better picture of you, maybe one without the girls in it. I mean if you nice I'll be nice back.- I_

_-And what makes you think I want a different picture.- K _

_-Cuz if you feel like me then you think I'm hot and you want to see more of me like I want to see more of you.- I _

_-Wow for only knowing me for a day its like your in my head.- K _

_-So you are feeling the same. That's sounds promising. So what about the pic4pic.- I_

_-Fine. Give me a few. I'm not really decent. And no, no pictures like that.- K_

_-Ohhh darn. lol.- I_

Moments later both Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged pictures. Both parties were very satisfied with what they got. Kagome got a picture of Inuyasha standing in front of a mirror with his red shirt unbuttoned showing his well muscled chest and her eyes traveled down right to abs. She then noticed he was in sweatpants, just barely hanging on his hips. Kagome couldn't believe what she was looking at. This was definitely different than the group photo.

_-Did you get it. What do you think?- I_

_-Well I'm not complaining.- K_

_-And I just got yours give me a sec and I'll tell you what I think.- I_

After hitting send Inuyasha opened the picture message. His jaw dropped. In the picture Kagome also stood in front of a mirror in a really light blue cami that was almost see through. Then cami didn't cover her whole mid section. Her stomach was flat with what he thought was the cutest belly button. The sight of her made him want to touch her skin. His eyes trailed down and she was in short shorts almost daisy dukes and thats when he notice that the button on her shorts were unbutton and saw lace underneath. His heart skipped a beat and thought came running through his head but the main one was 'So that's what she meant. Those are definitely not for little girls.'

_-Wow. I was right you are gorgeous. I mean Wow. More please.- I_

_-^/^- K_

_-I'm only telling the truth.- I_

_-Your sweet. Well Mister Inuyasha we have been texting all day and now its past midnight. And as much as I would love to continue talking to you but I need my need my beauty rest. I'm yawning like crazy.- K_

_-Ok. I will text you when I wake up sound like a deal.- I_

_-I wouldn't want it any other way. I will talk to you later Big Bad Wolf. Good night.- K_

_-I can't wait My Little Red. Good night.- I_

Moment later both Inuyasha and Kagome fell asleep smiling and thinking of each other and wondering what awaits in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and let me know what you guys think. Enjoy. (:<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 In my head

**Hello Everyone. Thank you for all the AWESOME reviews! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Four months passed, both Kagome and Inuyasha spent hours each day texting finding out makes each other tick. The first month was a lot of questions and answers, the ususal getting to know you stuff. The second was more flirting, laughing and joking around like they have been friends for years. The third was still getting to know each other but a little more exchanging pictures. And the fourth month was a lot of flirting. At the beginning of the fifth month they decided they wanted to finally meet. So the date and destination was set and all there was to do was wait.

When the day came around for them to meet. Kagome was frantic, so she called both Rin and Sango to come over and help but Rin wasn't able to come. Kagome didn't know what to wear, if she should dress up or casual.

"Sango I'm so nervous. I don't know what to do. Texting was one thing, but meeting." Kagome said nervously.

"Well if you didn't want to meet yet you should have told him." Sango replied.

"No, I do want to meet him. Its my nerves talking. I'm so nervous. What if it goes wrong and he never wants talk to me again." Kagome spoke as if she was going to cry. Over the past four months she had developed feelings for this man that she was about to meet in a few hours, the man that still had a girlfriend.

"I know your nervous. But if it helps any I know that Inuyasha is nervous as well." Sango stated.

"And how would you know that?" Kagome asked.

"Because Inuyasha called and asked Miroku to come over to his apartment right as you called me and Inuyasha never calles for anyone to come to his place." Sango explained.

Kagome's eyes widened. 'Inuyasha is nervous too.' She was shocked to find that out. Inuyasha never acted like he was nervous, cocky maybe but never nervous. Kagome spent the last hour getting ready for her date. But Kagome didn't see it as a date only because Inuyasha was still dating someone. Sango helped her with her hair and helped pick out an outfit. Seeing how neither of them knew where Kagome was going to be going, all Kagome knew was where the meeting place was at _Mists and Shifts Cafe._ Kagome wore a red and black v neck halter top that showed a little clevage with a pair of hip hugging jeans.

"Hey Sango, can you drive me and if I need a ride back I'll call you." Kagome asked.

"Yeah sure, but if you need a ride home I'm pretty sure Inuyasha could do that." Sango chuckled.

"Only if he is up for it." Kagome retorted.

"Well you'll never know if you don't hurry up." Sango said while trying to get Kagome out the door for she was running late.

Finally getting out the door and into the car. The drive was quiet, but all Kagome could hear was the sound of her heartbeat. It was beating so fast Kagome thought she was going to have a heart attack.

Arriving to the cafe Kagome got out and looked around and didn't see him. "He's not here yet."

"Do you want me to stay until he does?" Sango asked.

"No. I'll be fine." Kagome said.

After Sango drove off Kagome went over to one of the outside tables and sat down. She didn't want to eat anything until she got less nervous about them meeting. Kagome waited patiently for the guy she only seen in sexy pictures of. She sat there and started to laugh for a song that was perfect for situation popped in her head. _'Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend._ She looked around and saw that no one was near and began to sing.

[[_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
><em>I don't like your girlfriend!<em>  
><em>No way! No way!<em>  
><em>I think you need a new one<em>  
><em>Hey! Hey! You! You!<em>  
><em>I could be your girlfriend<em>  
><em>Hey! Hey! You! You!<em>  
><em>I know that you like me<em>  
><em>No way! No way!<em>  
><em>I know it's not a secret<em>  
><em>Hey! Hey! You! You!<em>  
><em>I want to be your girlfriend<em>

_[Verse 1]_  
><em>You're so fine<em>  
><em>I want you mine<em>  
><em>You're so delicious<em>  
><em>I think about you all the time<em>  
><em>You're so addictive<em>  
><em>Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?<em>  
><em>Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious<em>  
><em>And Hell Yeah<em>  
><em>I'm the motherfucking princess<em>  
><em>I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right<em>

_[Bridge:]_  
><em>She's like so whatever<em>  
><em>You could do so much better<em>  
><em>I think we should get together now<em>  
><em>And that's what everyone's talking about!<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>Hey! Hey! You! You!<em>  
><em>I don't like your girlfriend!<em>  
><em>No way! No way!<em>  
><em>I think you need a new one<em>  
><em>Hey! Hey! You! You!<em>  
><em>I could be your girlfriend<em>  
><em>Hey! Hey! You! You!<em>  
><em>I know that you like me<em>  
><em>No way! No way!<em>  
><em>You know it's not a secret<em>  
><em>Hey! Hey! You! You!<em>  
><em>I want to be your girlfriend.<em>]]

Kagome would have continued but something startled her from behind her. And when she turned around it was him, just staring at her with a smile on his face. Just then she realized why he was smiling, the song. Kagome instantly turned around with a face that was as red as her shirt. She didn't even see what Inuyasha was wearing.

"You have an amazing voice but an interesting song to sing though." Inuyasha snickered.

"It was playing in the car when Sango dropped me off." Kagome lied.

"Are you sure? I mean I could always ask Sango next time I see her." Inuyasha mocked her but still haven't moved from behind her.

"Fine. The song just popped in my head while waiting for your late ass." Kagome spat.

"I am truely sorry that I'm late. Will you forgive me?" Inuyasha begged.

"I guess. Only because your so hot." Kagome said trying not to laugh.

"Oh flirting so soon and we just met." Inuyasha teased.

Hearing that Kagome looked back and saw that Inuyasha was still smiling. While getting up Kagome started to notice what Inuyasha was wearing. He had a suit on black jacket with a blue shirt underneath. 'He remembered my favorite color wait what am I thinking I remembered his' was the thought going through her head. Then she noticed him looking at her up and down.

"Like what you see? Hmmm." Kagome teased back.

"Always do." Inuyasha winked.

Kagome blushed at his words. All she wanted to do was hug him or to just be in his arms. As if he was reading her thoughts he grabbed her arm and pulled her as close as he could and wrapped his arms around her waist. Getting exactly what she wanted, she wrapped her arms around him. Kagome had always hugged her pillow wishing it was him, but now it was the real thing. Both of them just stood there not saything anything just hugging each other. Kagome buried her face into his chest to hide the fact she was blushing then breathed in and got a wiff of his cologne and practically melted. 'Oh Damn... He smells delicious' Kagome thought and breathed in once more. With that scent it made Kagome knees weak.

"Maybe we should go sit." Inuyasha whispers in her ear.

"Yeah maybe." Kagome whispered back.

"But to tell you the truth I don't want to let go, I mean to finally have you in my arms to be able to touch you. When I saw you sitting there my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't move then you started to sing that song, it really made me feel touched to hear that's how you feel." Inuyasha sighed.

"I know what you mean. We've been texting all these months and only sending pictures. Its great to finally hug that person in those pictures. Just because I was singing that song doesn't mean anything Inuyasha." Kagome said shyly.

"Yes it does Kagome. Why won't you admit that you like me?" Inuyasha said while pulling Kagome closer, if that was even possible.

"Because as much as I would like to, but that doesn't change the fact that your still dating someone." Kagome sighed.

"I know, I know. I'm thinking of a way to take care of that. You have to believe me about that. You just have to wait a little while longer. Please." Inuyasha said into her ear.

"Fine, but I'm not admitting anything today. So what do you have planned for today mister." Kagome looked up and whispered.

"Well I was thinking I could take you to my club, if you want. Sango and Rin told me that you've never been there. But if not we can got out to eat." Inuyasha said while looking down at her.

"That sounds amazing. Plus I don't mind bar food. And the dancing." Kagome said with excitement.

"Then lets go." Inuyasha pulled away and grabbed her hand and led her to his car.

The ride was quiet and short, just a few minutes down the road. As they pulled up to the club they noticed it was packed but that didn't matter. After they parked Kagome walked behind Inuyasha as he let the bouncer that she was with him. Kagome then grabbed the back of his suit so she didn't lose him. Inuyasha looked back and grinned, he then turned around and grabbed her hand and led the way. They finally found a corner booth seat that was between the bar and the dance floor.

"You know, your hands are really soft." Inuyasha shouted over the music as he rubbed his thumb over her palm.

Kagome smiled and sat down as she looked around. _The Dark Angel_ was amazing, much better and bigger than _Nightshade. _The music was better and didn't almost bust your eardrums. Kagome rocked and swayed to the music til the song ended.

"You really like to dance don't you?" Inuyasha stated.

"Maybe just a little." Kagome giggled.

"Oh how I waited to hear that laugh." Inuyasha leaned close and spoke in her ear.

Kagome blushed and thanks to the lights changing with the music Inuyasha didn't notice. She was then confused when Inuyasha got up and offered her his hand. "Want to dance." He said.

"But I thought you weren't a dancing kind of person." Kagome replied.

"Well if you remember Kagome I told you that I like dancing but don't do it because I haven't my true dance partner." Inuyasha explained.

"Oh, well if you don't mind then yes I would love to dance." Kagome agreed.

As the next song began Inuyasha smiled. The song was _'Jason Derulo - In my head'_ And Inuyasha leaned in and whispered in her ear. "And since you sang a song for me I shall sing a song for you." Before Kagome could pretest the song started and Inuyasha sang along with it while pulling her to the dance floor.

[[_Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh._  
><em>Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh.<em>  
><em>You ain't gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh.<em>  
><em>Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh.<em>

Inuyasha twirled Kagome around then grabbed on to her hips and pulled her close with her back to his chest and continued to sing in her ear.

_Just leave with me now, Say the word and we'll go._  
><em>I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.<em>  
><em>You'll see a side of love you've never known.<em>  
><em>I can see it going down, going down.<em>

_In my head, I see you all over me._  
><em>In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.<em>  
><em>In my head, you'll be screaming no.<em>  
><em>In my head, it's going down.<em>  
><em>In my head, it's going down.<em>  
><em>In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah.<em>

By this moment Kagome was getting into the song and swaying her hip against Inuyasha's. Her hands found his on her hips and intertwined her fingers with his.

_Some dudes know all the right things to say._  
><em>When it comes down to it, it's just a game.<em>  
><em>Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah.<em>  
><em>Get down to business let's skip foreplay.<em>

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go._  
><em>I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.<em>  
><em>You'll see a side of love you've never known.<em>  
><em>I can see it going down, going down.<em>

Inuyasha then spun Kagome to face him, his hands still on her hips and she was still dancing against him but more of a grinding than swaying.

_In my head, I see you all over me._  
><em>In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.<em>  
><em>In my head, you'll be screaming no.<em>  
><em>In my head, it's going down.<em>  
><em>In my head, it's going down.<em>  
><em>In my head.<em>]]

As the song continued Inuyasha stopped and groaned. Kagome looked up to see why he had stopped singing to her but she that didn't stop her from dancing to the music. When he finally looked down at her, face to face inches apart Inuyasha leaned his head down. The more he got closer the more her heart was racing, at that moment she had stopped dancing. Kagome didn't move, she didn't want to and that's when she did something so bold she didn't even believe it herself. She slightly stood on her tip toes and their lips connected. And electricity shot through both of them. Kagome couldn't even hear the music anymore and found her arms wrapping around his neck. She felt Inuyasha's hands move from he hips, one move to her lower back to pull her closer and his other hand moved to the back of her neck. Kagome loved this feeling, she wanted more so she parted her lip and touched his top lip with her tongue. Inuyasha gasped and felt her smile and allowed her enterance. Kagome moaned into his mouth as their tongues fought for dominance, and tangled her fingers in his silver hair.

It all came to an end when a guy bumped into them yelling at them to get a room but that didn't phase them but Kagome pulled away taking his bottom lip between her teeth causing him to groan once more. She then let go and went to his ear and said "We should get something to eat. I'm starving." And she walked back to their small corner booth leaving Inuyasha standing there in a daze.

After a few minutes Inuyasha came back to the booth. "So what would you like. The kitchen can pratically make anything you want." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Well then I'll have a burger with everything on it, a side of fries and a cola. And I didn't know you could sing." Kagome gave her order than giggle because of the look on Inuyasha's face.

"That's really want you want? You don't have to try to show off. And you never asked. " Inuyasha said.

"Yes that's what I want. I may be a girl but I can hold my own when it comes to food." Kagome retorted.

"Good to know. Be right back, I'll place the order myself so it will be ready faster." Inuyasha said while heading to the kitchen.

Once Inuyasha disappeared Kagome sighed. She couldn't believe she kissed him. She reached up and placed her fingers over her lips they were still tingling. That's when she noticed there was a few guys looking at her. She was sitting alone at the moment and thats what made her nervous. Then she saw Inuyasha and when he was looking she eyeballed the guys about to approach. Inuyasha then made his way to her and made it in time. When he sat next to her he put his arm around her and pulled her close then started kissing her neck. At first Kagome was hesitant but it felt so good, feeling his tongue and lips dance across her neck. Kagome moaned and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. When he pulled away Kagome whimpered.

"There I don't think they will bother you anymore." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Yeah. Thanks I didn't want to deal with them." Kagome sighed.

The food came out as quick as Inuyasha had said. They ate in silence and the rest of the night was a big blur up until he took her home. Sitting outside her house she wanted nothing more than to invite him in but she couldn't, not yet. Inuyasha got out and went around and opened the door for her.

"I had an amazing time Inuyasha. I am so glad that we finally met. I can't wait for the next time." Kagome said while taking his hand to get out of the car.

"Agreed." Inuyasha smiled.

Inuyasha walked her to the door. Standing there in silence looking into each others eyes wishing the other would make a move.

"Well Kagome I bid you a good night. Until next time." Inuyasha said and took a step forward and put his hand on her cheek and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Nothing like the one they shared at the club. This kiss was full of passion and hope, hope for the future and right before he walked away he kissed the tip of her nose.

Kagome watched him return to his car, she waved bye and watched him drive off. She then entered her house and got her phone out and sent an emergency text message to both Rin and Sango. _-Just got home. Get over here now if you want know how it went.- _She sat her phone down on counter as she entered the kitchen and her ass found a seat trying to process the whole day. 'I wouldn't change a thing but what was I...WOW he is an AMAZING kisser.' Everytime she would try to think that was the only thought that came to her mind. Her phone buzzed, _-We are on our way. Disney movie night?- _Sango replied. _-Yes sounds good. See you guys soon.- _Kagome responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and let me know what you think. <strong>

**And for the people that really like this story how should I get Inuyasha to dump Kikyo. PM your ideas and see if your idea is chosen. (:**

**Oh and special shout out to Aleeah for helping with this chapter. Love you girl. ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6 His decision

**Hiya. I hope everyone is enjoying my story. And Thanks to my friend Aleeah and rubymonkey with help on this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

About 20 minutes passed before Rin and Sango arrived and Kagome was still blushing for her date. It took a good hour of Kagome rambling about everything that happened leaving both her friends in complete shock. They couldn't believe that she took that bold of a move, that wasn't the Kagome they knew.

"But its true you guys. I kissed him." Kagome told her friends.

"It just doesn't sound like something you would do." Sango replied.

"Fine, I'll prove it to you. I'll text him." Kagome said as she grabbed her phone. _-Hey Inuyasha, I wanted to apologize for what I did earlier. I shouldn't kissed you at the club- _

"Soon I'll have the proof" Kagome blushed. A few minutes later her phone buzzed and smiled. _-Oh don't apologize. I didn't mind at all. To be honest I very much liked it. So I should be thanking you for taking that move that I was scared to make.-_ Kagome then handed her phone to the two girls waiting for the proof, then they read Inuyasha's message.

"See told you." Kagome stated then replied to Inuyasha. _-You were scared to make a move. Why?-_

"Sorry Kagome. But it just didn't sound like you" Rin apologized for both of them.

"I know. I'm just as shocked. I don't if it was because he was singing to me or what." Kagome said quietly.

"He sang to you!" Both Rin and Sango at the same time.

"Yeah he caught me singing when I was waiting for him and when we went to the club he asked me to dance and told me that since he heard me sing that he'd sing for me. He really is good." Kagome blushed, mean while her phone buzzed in her hand. _-Yeah, hugging is one thing, friends do that all the time. But when we were dancing I wanted so badly to kiss you but I didn't want to make you mad because I'm still dating someone. (which I'm thinking of a way to fix that. I might need help but not sure).-_ Kagome's blush darkened, thankfully her friends didn't notice.

"Well Kagome, the only time I heard Inuyasha sing was when he was still living with Sesshomaru before he moved out. He didn't think anyone was home. He never sings for anyone." Rin explained.

"Really?" Kagome said shockingly. Rin and Sango nodded. Kagome then looked at her phone and her heart skipped a beat. She had butterflies in her stomach she had to reply to him. _-I'll help you if you need it. And I wouldn't have been mad, shocked but not mad. Truth is I was even shocked that I kissed you. I'm normally not that daring. So here's a question for you. What are you doing to me.-_

"Well lets get this Disney movie night going, shall we." Kagome giggled.

"Yeah lets go. Which one should we watch first?" Rin squealed. They made their way to the living room and Kagome's phone buzzed again. As the other girls decided on what movie she opened the message. _-Well I should be asking the same thing Kagome. I find myself doing things I never do as well. Like I've never sang for anyone not ever my soon to be ex. But I felt compelled to sing to you and it felt right. So feel special cuz you are.- _

After reading that she looked at the two girls arguing over which movie to watch. She smiled and looked back at her phone and replied before her friends could bring her into it. _-I'm not that special. But thank you for singing to me, you have an amazing voice. hehe- _

"So Hercules was decided." Sango laughed while putting the disc in. They all giggled knowing that their whole night was consist of them singing. They all loved Disney movie night.

Just before the movie started Kagome excused herself to the bathroom and her phone went off. _-Don't ever say that you are not special because you are. I would love to sing to you again, but only to you as long as you sing again for me. But hey I have work early tomorrow. So I will talk to you tomorrow. Sweet dreams beautiful. Good night.- _

_-I can't wait to hear you sing for me again and yeah I'll sing for you. But ok I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night and sweet dreams sexy.- _Kagome responded while smiling and then sent a picture of her blowing a kiss to the camera. 'I bet he's going to like that.' she thought.

They all sang to each song when it would come on. Then came on Meg's song 'I won't say I'm in love.' Kagome found herself just singing at first. Then noticed that Rin and Sango singing for the statues.

[[_If there's a prize for rotten judgement _  
><em>I guess I've already won that <em>  
><em>No man is worth the aggravation <em>  
><em>That's ancient history - been there, done that! <em>

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin' _  
><em>He's the Earth and heaven to you <em>  
><em>Try to keep it hidden <em>  
><em>Honey, we can see right through you <em>  
><em>Girl, you can't conceal it <em>  
><em>We know how ya feel and <em>  
><em>Who you're thinking of <em>

_No chance, no way _  
><em>I won't say it, no, no <em>  
><em>You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh! <em>  
><em>It's too clicha <em>  
><em>I won't say I'm in love <em>

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson _  
><em>It feels so good when you start out <em>  
><em>My head is screaming get a grip, girl <em>  
><em>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out <em>  
><em>Oh <em>

_You keep on denying _  
><em>Who you are and how you're feeling <em>  
><em>Baby, we're not buying <em>  
><em>Hun, we saw ya hit the ceiling <em>  
><em>Face it like a grown-up <em>  
><em>When ya gonna own up <em>  
><em>That ya got, got, got it bad <em>

_No chance, no way _  
><em>I won't say it, no, no <em>  
><em>Give up, give in <em>  
><em>Check the grin you're in love <em>  
><em>This scene won't play <em>  
><em>I won't say I'm in love <em>

_You're doin' flips read our lips _  
><em>You're in love <em>  
><em>You're way off base <em>  
><em>I won't say it <em>  
><em>Get off my case <em>  
><em>I won't say it <em>  
><em>Girl, don't be proud <em>  
><em>It's O.K. you're in love <em>  
><em>Oh <em>  
><em>At least out loud <em>  
><em>I won't say I'm in love.<em>]]

Once Kagome thought about the lyrics to that song she realized that it described her. She didn't want to admit that she was completely falling for Inuyasha but she was. 'If he felt anything for me like he displayed in our last kiss then why is he still with her.' It didn't matter how many way she thought that but it was always the same. But it was Inuyasha she thought of before she fell asleep. She would definitely have sweet dreams all because of him.

XX

After Inuyasha drove away from Kagome's house, he made a decision that would change his life forever. The whole way home he thought of Kagome's lips, of how soft they were, how they perfectly fit to his. Before he knew it he was home. He got out and noticed Kikyo still wasn't home. He then hurried up to his apartment and started to gathering he belongings and putting it all in trash bag. Seeing how everything she owned in his apartment was clothes and shoes. Then his phone went off, once he looked it was Kagome. He gladly replied, he wanted to so badly tell her what he was about to do but he wanted it to be a surprise.

Inuyasha finally finished packing Kikyo's stuff and dicided to wait up for her, no matter how late that would be. His phone went off a few more times with his replies in return. That's when he heard the door to the apartment unlock and he sent a good night text to the girl he couldn't stop thinking about. The lights were off so Kikyo didn't know Inuyasha was waiting for her.

"Welcome home Kikyo." Inuyasha said coldly.

"Oh! Inuyasha you scared me. I'm sorry I'm home so late. I lost track of time with the girls and..." she would have continued but Inuyasha interupted her.

"Enough! I'm fucking tired of your lies. I know what you were doing out. I've known for a long while now." Inuyasha shouted while slamming the file of the pictures of her with another guy.

Kikyo was speechless all she could do was look at the evidence that she had been cheating. "Inu... I... Uhhh..." Again interupted.

"I don't want any of your excuses. I'm done. But since you found another man to milk money out of you can go back to him. Your not welcome here anymore. We are done." Inuyasha said with a straight face. Then his phone went off. He opened it without thinking, it was Kagome saying good night and calling him sexy, that made him smile. His smile widened as he seen the picture she had sent attached to the message.

"Well who are you texting? Are you cheating on me? Is that who it is, your little whore on the side." Kikyo said while trying to get the heat off her but didn't realized she just made it worse.

"What did you say. You have no idea what your talking about. Don't you dare call anyone a WHORE when you're the one spreading your legs for someone that isn't your boyfriend. But you don't have to worry about that anymore because We're Through." Inuyasha spoke with anger.

"But Inuyasha I love you. No one else just you." Kikyo pleaded.

"No. You don't. Now leave. And if you don't I will call the police. Here is your stuff." Inuyasha responded and throwing a few garbage bags in her direction.

"You can't do this Inuyasha. I..." Interupted again.

"I think I just did. Oh and give me my key. And I'll be getting the locks changed and you're no longer welcome at _The Dark Angel._ Now go, run back to the dick you have been screwing all this time." Inuyasha said while practically pushing her out the door.

Kikyo was speechless once again when handing over her key to the apartment. Just when she went to speak the door slammed in her face and the door locked.

'I'm finally free. But hopefully not for long.' Inuyasha thoughts were flooding his head. When he looked around he let out a sigh of relief. Now he just had to think of a way of letting Kagome know. He then went to bed peacefully thinking of the only girl he had ever sang to and couldn't wait to sing for her again.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you people think? huh? Is Kikyo gone for good or... <strong>

**Review and tell me what you think. I love hearing from everyone. **

**If you have thoughts or ideas of how Inuyasha should let Kagome know he's single. ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7 The video

**Hey Everyone. I wanted to say thanks for all he reviews. I'm glad that you all are liking it. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Kagome woke bright and early the next morning and she had no idea why but she just had a good feeling about today. She got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower and a few minutes later she came out wrapped in a towel. She picked up her phone to see if she had gotten anything yet, but there was nothing. So she took it upon herself and texted him. _-Good morning Mister. I'm shocked you didn't text me first. Oh I hope you liked the picture last night.-_ she giggle and thought of something devious and was going to wait for him to reply to set it in motion.

_-Hey Beautiful, Sorry I had to get to the club real early to inform my brother of something important. And yes I really liked your picture. Please send another, here this is for you.-_ Attached to the message was him shirtless and in his boxers. Kagome couldn't take her eyes off the picture. Inuyasha has never sent pictures like that, he always had pants and a shirt he never went shirtless. So she went over to her full body mirror and took a picture of her in her towel, the towel that covered enough so it wasn't to revealing but short enough to give a little to the imagination.

After she took the picture she looked over it to make sure she wasn't showing too much and attached it to her next message to him. _-Oh its ok. Nice boxers by the way. Super hot. lol. And if your going to play dirty so am I.-_ She blushed as she pressed send and walked over to her dresser and got a pair of girl boxers and a spaghetti strap tank top that was almost a size too small. She didn't care, it looked good on her and plus her friends were the only ones there. And they walk around like that all the time.

She wanted to dance but didn't want to wake up her friends so she picked up a pair head phones and plugged it into her phone and then her phone went off, almost made her drop it. _-Damn. I want to be that towel. Oh and hey I could have not worn boxers, remember I like to go commando as well. ;P So what do you have planned for today?-_ Kagome blushed just by reading his text. And then blushed even more when she tried to picture it. Shaking her head of the much wanted image she replied quickly. _-Umm.. I.. I actually have no idea what I have planned. I might ask Rin and Sango to go the mall with me. But since they stayed the night they might want to go to their guys. lol. Maybe we all can go. You up for it or are you chicken. lol.-_

She hit send and she brought up her playlist that has been very recently updated, meaning it had the song that Inuyasha had sung to her at the club. _'Jason Derulo - In my head.'_ she hit play and not realizing it she started singing with it while dancing. In the next room her friends had been awake for about ten minutes and heard Kagome moving around but didn't know what was going on. Then they heard her start to sing with no music so they both got up and walked to her room and cracked the door without Kagome realizing it. They watched and listened to Kagome dancing and singing with headphones in. Both girls got out their phones and started to record her singing then it went quiet for a second.

Kagome then looked at her phone for a message but nothing yet so she turned the next song on. _'Katy Perry - Dark Horse' _She then actually really started singing from what sounded like from her heart and swaying her hips to the beat. And still not noticing her friends were still recording her.

[[_I knew you were_  
><em>You were gonna come to me<em>  
><em>And here you are<em>  
><em>But you better choose carefully<em>  
><em>'Cause I, I'm capable of anything<em>  
><em>Of anything and everything<em>

_Make me your Aphrodite_  
><em>Make me your one and only<em>  
><em>Don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy<em>

_So you wanna play with magic_  
><em>Boy, you should know what you're falling for<em>  
><em>Baby do you dare to do this?<em>  
><em>Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse<em>  
><em>Are you ready for, ready for<em>  
><em>A perfect storm, perfect storm<em>  
><em>Cause once you're mine, once you're mine<em>  
><em>There's no going back<em>

_Mark my words_  
><em>This love will make you levitate<em>  
><em>Like a bird<em>  
><em>Like a bird without a cage<em>  
><em>But down to earth<em>  
><em>If you choose to walk away, don't walk away<em>

_It's in the palm of your hand now baby_  
><em>It's a yes or no, no maybe<em>  
><em>So just be sure before you give it all to me<em>  
><em>All to me, give it all to me<em>

_So you wanna play with magic_  
><em>Boy, you should know what you're falling for<em>  
><em>Baby do you dare to do this?<em>  
><em>Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse<em>  
><em>Are you ready for, ready for<em>  
><em>A perfect storm, perfect storm<em>  
><em>Cause once you're mine, once you're mine<em>  
><em>There's no going back<em>]]

And that's when Kagome turned around and saw both her friends standing there watching her, with there phones out. Her eyes widened and yelled at them. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING." Her friends ran while laughing. Kagome finished getting dressed and met her friends in her kitchen. They stood on the opposite side of the counter than Kagome, so she know that there was something up.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"Oh nothing." they both said at the same time and smiling evil grins.

"What did you do? I know those grins. Now tell me." Kagome stated.

"Well you see when we were running from your room we as in Sango here didn't lock her phone and sent the video to someone." Rin said quietly.

"What?! Why is that something to grin about? Who did you send it too." Kagome questioned intensely.

"...Inuyasha..." Sango mumbled.

Kagome's eyes widened and was speechless. And she just invited him to go to the mall. Which she still had to ask her friends if they would want to go and bring their boys.

Forgetting everything that just happened Kagome collected her composure and turned to her two friends. "Hey do you guys want to go to the mall. You could even bring your boyfriends along."

"Yeah sure. I'll go call Sesshy and see what he thinks." Rin said while leaving the room.

"Most definitely. I'll call Miroku and let him know. We've been meaning to go out there but never have gotten the chance. Something always comes up." Sango took her leave to call her boyfriend.

Which left Kagome in the kitchen alone, in silence until her phone went off. Its been a good long while since Sango sent the video. Kagome blushed seeing that it was from Inuyasha, she was scared to open it. But she faced her fear and opened the message. _-Yeah sure. And even if our friends can't come it would still be fun to go just the two of us. Oh and thanks Sango for me. I loved the video. Kinda funny at the end you yelling at them. I like the song too. See you in a little bit Beautiful.- _

Rin and Sango just then came back into the kitchen with excited looks on their faces. "So?" Kagome asked.

Both nodded, saying that they were all going to the mall. _-Well everyone is going to go. I'll meet you there in a hour or two.- _Kagome grinned having a good feeling about spending a little more time with Inuyasha.

Rin and Sango made their leave so they both could get home and get dressed after they made plans to meet the food court. Kagome finished getting ready in the matter of minutes and headed out the door. She wanted to get there early to see if Inuyasha would as well. Kagome got into her car and made her way to the mall.

When she got there she didn't see anyone from her group. She then sat down and waited patiently as she watched for them. Suddenly getting thirsty she got up and went to one of the venders and ordered a sprite. Walking back to her seat she still no sign of her friends. Tired of sitting she stayed standing, facing the table. Then someone came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her waist. Thinking it was Inuyasha she smiled then she looked over her shoulder and saw that it wasn't. Kagome screamed. Struggling to get away she heard him speak. "That's right Kagome. I'm Back. So you better watch yours." The man then let her go and walked into the crowd.

Kagome turned around and panicked trying to find him but couldn't see him. 'I can't believe he found me.' she thought. Just as she was beginning to calm down another pair of arms came around her waist and she freaked. "Kagome its ok. Its me. Sorry if I scared you." Inuyasha said quickly. He then spun her around and he then noticed that it wasn't him that scared her. The more he looked at her the more he noticed that she was about to cry. "Kagome what's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked with concern as he pulled her into his arms.

"He found me. I don't know how but he did. Just before you came he did what you just did and I thought it was you at first but when I turned and looked it wasn't you, it was him." Kagome sobbed.

"Wait, who found you?" Inuyasha got serious real quick.

"Hojo. My ex. He told me I need to watch my back. Inuyasha I'm so scared. He's the reason that I'm damaged. That until you, I didn't trust guys. I put him in jail now he's out. What am I going to do." Kagome continued to sob into well toned chest.

"Where did he go? I'll get him." Inuyasha said as he tightened his hold on her but not enough to hurt her.

"He's gone Inuyasha. I shouldn't have come here early. I should have just waited. But I wanted to get here thinking you would get here early." Kagome looked up.

"Then you had the same idea I had. You see there was something that I wanted to talk to you in person about but it can wait." Inuyasha said while he wiped a tear from her cheek.

"No, go ahead. I want to get my mind off that whole mess. So lets sit and talk." Kagome sniffled.

"Are you sure because it can wait." Kagome nodded. "Ok. Well uhh... You see..." Inuyasha studdered.

"Spit it out Inuyasha. This isn't like you, to not know what to say you always have something to say." Kagome finally giggled. And that did it, Inuyasha sang like a canary.

"Kikyo is gone. After yesterday, our kiss. I couldn't get you out of my head. So when I got home I packed all her things and waited until she got home and broke up with her and kicked her out. I realized that I want to be with you Kagome. I wish I would have met you before Kikyo." Inuyasha confessed.

Kagome's eyes glistened but not from her crying. She jumped up from her seat and practically pounced on him. As soon as she made contact, her lips were on his. It was a short kiss but a passionate one nonetheless. When they parted Kagome giggled. "If thats a way of asking me out Mister then I accept."

"Most definitely. Beautiful." Inuyasha whispered in her ear as he pulled her closer, if that was possible.

Kagome blushed which made Inuyasha brush her cheek with his hand. "You know, you don't have to blush each time I compliment you, even though I find it very cute." Inuyasha whispered again.

"Sorry I'm just not used to it. I only hear it from Rin and Sango. Until you started texting me." Kagome giggled.

"Do we really have to stay here. Can't we go somewhere else?" Inuyasha asked.

"No I wanted to spend some time with everyone. And I'm your girl now so there will be plenty of day where we can be by ourselves. But... right now... we wait foooor our friends." Kagome finished the last sentence the best that she could. It didn't help that Inuyasha was kissing and nipping at her neck and her ear.

But besides the minor disaster that could be dealt with at a later date, this was the best day of Kagome and Inuyasha's lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Hojo is back!? What will happen.<strong>

**Tell me what you think. Review. **


	8. Chapter 8 Victoria's Secret

**Hello Everyone. Thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad that everyone likes my story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Inuyasha our friends will be here any minute. Plus we are in the mall, people are starting to stare." Kagome blushed.

"I don't care. Its not like we're fucking on the table or anything." Inuyasha whispered as he continued to plant kisses on her neck.

Kagome giggled for two reasons, his comment and that her neck was ticklish. Then she froze. "What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha stopped what he was doing feeling her tense in his arms.

"Well let see our friends are here and are staring at us very intently with really big smiles on their faces." Kagome pointed out.

"Well they were going to find out anyways. Plus I guess my brother has a big mouth. When I went into work I was in a really good mood, and he was there and asked a lot of questions. So I told him I kicked Kikyo to the curb. And now seeing us like this is obvious what is going on." Inuyasha explained and waved everyone over.

Kagome laughed and stood up from Inuyasha's lap. She looked over at Rin and Sango and smiled as they got closer. "Hey guys. So if you guys haven't guess already we are finally together." Inuyasha announced as he put his arm around Kagome waist and pulled her close to him making her blush.

"Finally!" They all said. Knowing what they meant Kagome chuckled but apparently Inuyasha didn't.

"Well I guess this mean you won your challenge Inuyasha. Good Job Buddy." Miroku cheered.

"Dude I didn't get a chance to tell her about that and you're not helping." Inuyasha walked over to Miroku and elbowed him.

"Didn't get a chance to tell me what Inuyasha." Kagome questioned.

"Well you see..." Just then Kagome interupted.

"You don't have to explain. I already know everything. That you were challenged by the boys to get to know a girl that you never met and they gave you my number. I was told that night about everything, that you were in a bad relationship and that you needed someone. So I agreed but before you get the idea it was not out of pity. Just something in my head told me to take a chance for once in my life." Kagome said as she walked over to him and put her arms around his neck.

"Wait. You knew? Why didn't you tell me?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome chuckled.

"Well you never asked." Kagome stated then stood on her tip toes and kissed the tip of his nose.

Inuyasha looked at the girl in his arms and knew she was telling the truth. He thought about all the conversations they had, she had always been honest with him. He knew how she felt he felt the same way with just one look at her picture. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Well that saves me a lot of time of trying to explain and probably would have messed it up some how." Inuyasha spoke in a hushed tone.

"Ok, now that we got that out of the way lets go shopping." Rin squealed.

"Yeah." Both Kagome and Sango shouted then they all giggled.

They all walked around store to store, window shopping for the most part. Each couple were holding hands, joking with each other and having fun. Then Kagome wanted to go into 'Victoria's Secret' and the other girls followed. "I need to get more panties, maybe a couple bras." Kagome said loud enough that she knew Inuyasha could hear.

"Sesshy, what do you think. Should I get some new ones too?" Rin said coyly and skipped away.

"Sesshy... Oh thats rich." Miroku laughed.

"Don't even." Sesshomaru growled.

"But Sesshy..." Miroku teased.

"Miroku, Sesshy enough. Now don't you think we should get in there and see what our girls are buying?" Inuyasha said with a big grin.

"Your right. Sango always liked my opinion on what she wears a underneath." Miroku pushed past his friends.

Following after Miroku, Sesshomaru went to Rin's side and conversed about whiched on he liked on her. Inuyasha stood there observing his brother and best friend. 'I don't know if I'll be any help. I've never seen Kagome's body only in underwear.' Inuyasha thought to himself while making his way to his girlfriend. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear. "So what are you doing over here all alone. Is someone shy?" he buried his face in her neck planting light kisses along the way.

"No I'm not shy. At least with them. But with you, I'm nervous. I've only been with one other guy and you heard how that worked out." Kagome said as she tilted her head so he could have a better access.

"You don't have to be nervous with me Kags. I wouldn't make you do anything you don't want to do. I promise." Inuyasha spoke into her ear.

"Ok. I'm trusting you. But anyways what do you think about these." Kagome held up a pair of red lacey hiphuggers with a bra to match.

Inuyasha smiled, she picked out his favorite color. "Looks good but I think it would look better on you." Inuyasha purred in her ear in turn making her shiver.

"Ok then. Hmm what else should I get." Kagome tried to get her mind off what Inuyasha was doing to her she walked away to another stand that had different types of panties.

"Question, why don't you wear thongs? Because I think you would look amazing in them." Inuyasha said as he came behind her again.

"Well I never wore a thong before so I never bought them but if it will make you happy I will get a pair to try it out. But I'm telling you now if I don't like them you better not push the issue." Kagome spatted.

"I would never." Inuyasha said with a grin.

Kagome picked out a thong that she liked and gathered her stuff and her and Inuyasha made their way to the check out. Kagome started digging through her purse and started to panic. "Shit. I don't have my wallet." she whispered. She grabbed the items she wanted and was going to put them away but then Inuyasha stopped her. He signaled her to put her stuff back on the counter and dug out his wallet. "Inuyasha you don't have to I'll just come back when I find my wallet." Kagome pleaded.

"Its fine. You just owe me." Inuyasha winked at her and she smiled.

"Thank you." Kagome said and kissed him on the cheek.

Inuyasha started to laugh after they walked out of the store and stood there to wait for their friends. "What's so funny?" Kagome asked.

"Well lets see the first thing I buy my girlfriend is lacey underwear. Stuff that I won't get to enjoy until way later down the road." Inuyasha laughed again.

"You never know. You're a big tease though. It took all that I could not to drag you to the changing rooms in there." Kagome blushed admitting that to him.

"Well what are we standing out here for. Let get back in there." Inuyasha teased.

Moments later their friends came out with their own bags and they walked to more stores, Inuyasha bought a few outfits for Kagome when she wasn't looking all because she liked them but didn't have her wallet. Then suprised her when they left the store. "Inuyasha wh... You didn't have to..." Kagome was then interupted by Inuyasha grabbing her face and pressed his lips to hers.

"I think I deserve to spoil you. You're the reason I'm.. I'm happy. You changed me, my life and I'm so grateful that you encouraged me to break up with that cheating whore." Inuyasha whispered while hugging her tightly.

"Inuyasha." Kagome spoke quietly.

"So where to now." Rin skipped out of the store.

"Well I don't know about anyone else but I'm starting to get hungry."

Everyone agreed and headed to the food court and went to their desired food kiosk. Kagome and Inuyasha went for pizza and he was shocked that she ordered a larges meat lovers pizza instead of a couple slices. "What? Aren't you eatting too? I just thought that a large would be enough for us. I have't eaten anything all day." Kagome explained.

"Oh thats fine. I'm not used to a girl that can eat food like a guy." Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome just smiled and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands found her hips. "So what should we do after we leave the mall?" Kagome questioned.

Inuyasha dug out his phone to see the time and it was only a little past three. "Well we could either go to your place or mine and watch a movie or you could show me what was under that towel you were wearing in that picture you sent me." A smile came across his face and leaned in close, lightly brushed his lips across hers. Kagome tried to lean in to make it a full kiss but Inuyasha would stop her. Kagome whimpered and jumped when their order was called. Inuyasha laughed and went and got their pizza then turned to find the others.

"A movie sounds awesome. And me showing you will have to wait and what about you, sending a picture of you in your boxers." Kagome said almost drooling.

Finally finding the others, they walked over and sat down. They ate as much as they could and decided that whatever left overs they had they would take home to eat with the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry everyone, I had a little trouble with this chapter only because of things going on around here but I did my best. (:<strong>

**But Review and let me know what you think. Love Ya Guys. ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9 I've Got You

**Hello Everyone. Sorry it took so long. Warning with this chapter. There is mild 'lemon'. My first time trying to write something like that. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

After they all ate they all decide that it wsa time to head home before it got too dark. Sesshomaru informed Inuyasha that he might have to stop by the club later that night and if that was the case they could all hang at the club and get frees drinks and dancing. Kagome said her byes to her friends and waited for Inuyasha to walk over from talking to his brother. Yelling out to Miroku that he'll see him later he walked over to Kagome who was leaning against her car. Inuyasha never seen her car and was in awe when he got closer.

"Is this your car?" Inuyasha pointed at the electric blue 2013 Camaro.

"Yes it is. Why do you ask?" Kagome nodded.

"Well one its almost as hot as you. Two I didn't think..." Kagome then interupted him before he said something he would regret.

"Remember when I told you my mom left me the house and other stuff. Well the other stuff was fortune. I had no idea that my mom had that kind of money. But there was a lot that I did't and still don't know about. No one knows about this, not even Sango and Rin. You're the only one that know's and I'd like to keep it that way. So before anyone tells you that I'm with you for the money, its not true. I'm with you because of you and nothing will change that."

Inuyasha stood there in shock of her confession but then smiled and stepped forward and grabbed both her hands. "I never once thought you wanted me for my money. I've personally seen what that looks like and looking at you and the way you react when I bought you stuff you liked. I won't tell anyone unless you want me to. Thank you for trusting me enough to confess something like that." He then leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"So which house are we going to? I want to get my movie on." Kagome giggled.

"We can go to yours." he said but then mumbled 'Well I know what you could get on.' Hoping that she didn't hear him but then he was mistakened.

"Oh? And whats that?" Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha blushed slightly. "I'll see you at your house. I just have to stop at my apartment and pick up a few things."

"A few things?" Kagome's eyebrow rose.

"Well if I have to go to the club tonight I'm going to want to change clothes." Inuyasha explained.

Kagome looked him up and down and with all everything going on she didn't notice what he was wearing. He was wearing a nice button up shirt that had a tribal pattern with a big celtic cross on the back and dark blue jeans. Very attractive in her opinion. "Aww but why. I mean yeah you're hot in a suit but right now are... Mmm."

Inuyasha smiled at the way she was viewing him just then. "If the way I'm dressed now is effected like that then fine baby. Anything for you."

A giant smile came across Kagome's face. "Yay! But I will be definitely changing though. You just bought me a cuter outfit than this one plus I have new underwear." she giggled.

Inuyasha groaned at the thought of her in the underwear and matching bra that he had helped pick out.

"Ok well I'll follow you to your house" Inuyasha said as he leaned in and gave her a kiss, short but sweet. After departing Kagome got into her car and sighed. 'Finally I can be happy.' she thought as she started her car and pulled out and headed home.

Within minutes Kagome pulled into her drive-way and then Inuyasha pulled in behind her. Kagome got out of her car and went to unlock the door then Inuyasha's arms were around her waist. "Inuyasha. Let get inside geeze." She giggled.

"Fine." Inuyasha groaned but chuckled afterwards.

Once Kagome got the door open and walked inside she gave Inuyasha a quick tour. First the living room, dining room, then the kitchen and there she found her wallet by her phone charger. They both walked back to the living room and went through the movies and moments later they decided on a movie 'Just My Luck'. "Have you seen this movie?" she asked and Inuyasha nodded. Before they played the movie Kagome called for a potty break because she didn't want to have to pause the movie for anything. Inuyasha agreed and Kagome showed him the bathroom and she went to her room and used the rest room in there.

Inuyasha was done first and saw a partly opened door at the end of the hall and made his way to it. He poked his head in and saw that Kagome walking out of the master bathroom. "Your room is amazing." Kagome jumped at his words.

"Thanks. Hey could you go get the bags from the mall please?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha was gone and back before she knew it. "Ok now go back to the living room get the movie started. I'll be right out." Kagome shooed him away from her door.

Inuyasha did what he was told. Moments later Kagome came out but didn't look any different. 'Darn' Inuyasha thought to himself. She sat down next him on the couch and she leaned in to and rested her head on his should until Inuyasha moved his arm to put around her. Now her head was laying on his chest as Inuyasha combed through her hair with his fingers. The movie played on and they both laughed during the funny parts. Before they knew it the movie was almost over and the band in the movie had a concert and sang their main song. _'Mcfly - I've got you.'_ and it was like on que, Inuyasha leaned down and started singing along with the song.

_[[The world would be a lonely place_  
><em>Without the one that puts a smile on your face<em>  
><em>So hold me 'til the sun burns out<em>  
><em>I won't be lonely when I'm down<em>

_'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger_  
><em>When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer.<em>

_I never doubted you at all_  
><em>The stars collide, will you stand by and watch them fall? (by and watch them fall)<em>  
><em>So hold me 'til the sky is clear<em>  
><em>And whisper words of love right into my ear<em>

_'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger_  
><em>When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer<em>  
><em>Yeah when I got you<em>  
><em>Oh to make me feel better<em>  
><em>When the nights are long they'll be easier together<em>

_Looking in your eyes_  
><em>Hoping they won't cry<em>  
><em>And even if they do<em>  
><em>I'll be in bed so close to you<em>  
><em>So hold you through the night<em>  
><em>And you'll be unaware<em>  
><em>But if you need me I'll be there<em>

_Yeah I got you_  
><em>Oh to make me feel stronger<em>  
><em>When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer<em>  
><em>Yeah when I got you to make me feel better<em>  
><em>When the nights are long they'll be easier together<em>  
><em>Oh and I got you]]<em>

When the song was over Kagome looked up and moved forward and pressed her lips to his. She sat up a little and slid over closer and pressed her body to his. But before they went any further Kagome pulled back.

Silence filled the room until Kagome spoke. "Hey Inuyasha."

"Yeah?" He looked over at her.

"Can I ask you something kinda personal?" Kagome asked blushing.

"Of course. Anything. I have no secrets." Inuyasha agreed.

"How long has it been for you?" Kagome blushed even more.

Inuyasha was confused at first but then it dawned on him what she meant.

"Uhh well lets see I'm going to say about three to four months before I started texting you. What about you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Its been years. I was still with Hojo. It ended the first night he came home to beat me." Kagome explained.

"Well you have me beat." Inuyasha tried to joke.

"Inuyasha, are we moving to fast? I mean today is only the second day we met in person and today we start dating and we can't keep our hands to each other. I mean I don't mind BELIEVE me I want you badly. I just don't want to rush anything and ruin what we have. I want this to last." Kagome was sobbing.

"Kagome I told you this before. I'm not going to force you into anything that you don't want to do. Now I'm going to be honest with you but your body drives me insane and I too want you sometime so much that it hurts. But I will do anything for you Kagome. And I know that what we have are true feelings. I've never felt this way about anyone, not until you. And I know that you're still getting used to a guy that sees you as a princess and wants to treat you like one. So if and whenever we do decide to have sex we will do it on your terms." Inuyasha explained.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha that had a very sincere look on his face. So many thought ran through her head she didn't know what to do. The more she looked at him she wanted him more. She then took matters into her own hands, she then stood up and walked around the couch and stopped right behind Inuyasha. When he went to look back at her she grabbed his head and buried her fingers in his hair. She began to massage his scalp then lightly pulling his hair making him groan.

Kagome leaned down and brushed her lips against his ear and whispered seductively "What do you want me to do Inuyasha, I'll do anything."

Inuyasha gasped and sat still not knowing what to do. Kagome then walked back around and stood in front of him and gave a very sexy grin. She sat down on the coffee table that was in front of the couch then leaned forward as she put her hands on both of his thighs which made him groan in return. 'If this effect him this much I wonder.' She thought to herself. Kagome stood up very slowly and stepped closer to him making her hands slide further up. And in one quick motion she was straddling him.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at Kagome's sudden movement but he didn't mind. Inuyasha put one hand on her hip and the other on the back of her neck and pulling her to him. Their lips met hard, they kissed as if they were desprate for each other, allowing entrance for an all out tongue battle. Kagome then bit his bottom lip causing him to moan into her mouth as his other hand gripped her hip. Inuyasha took it upon himself to mimic Kagome by biting her bottom lip back, in return Kagome's hands snaked in his hair and pulled lightly just enough to turn him on even more.

Kagome had already felt Inuyasha's strained member but the more they bit and pulled hair the more it throbbed wanting to come out. Kagome wanted to take it a step further and started rocking her hips against his insanely hard member. Both of Inuyasha's hands instantly went to her hips. "Fuck Kagome." He moaned. Kagome sat up and started to unbutton her blouse to show that she had put on the red bra she had just purchased.

Inuyasha's eyes were glued on her every move and the fact that she was undressing right there on his lap. Inuyasha bit back the urge to pick her up and lay her across the coffee table but instead his hands moved up her body. Her skin felt like silk as his hands slid across her stomach and stopped before he reached her breast. The pressure in his pants grew more intense the more Kagome rocked against him. Once she got her blouse off she looked down at Inuyasha and smiled. She grabbed his hands and gave him permission to go further by putting his hands on her breast. Kagome gasped at his touch but arched her back for more and that made Inuyasha grab and massage her perfect mounds even more.

Inuyasha decided to make things even and sat up and took off his shirt. As soon and his shirt came off Kagome's lips came crashing onto his. Their hands roamed each others body wanting and begging for more. Inuyasha then reached around her and unclipped her bra and moved his hands up to her shoulders, helping the straps fall down her arms. Kagome then sat up letting the undergarment fall between them. Inuyasha's hands slid slowly from her shoulder and right to his desired spot on her body. Kagome shivered from his touch, when he reached his destination both Inuyasha's and Kagome's phone started ringing then within seconds there was a knock at the door.

"Shit!" Both Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison.

Kagome leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his. Both of them panting and not wanting to move. Inuyasha rubbed her back to calm her enough so she could get up. Their phones went off again and then came another knock on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Should they continue or should they stop and attend to their friends. And who should I have at the door and who is calling them. Help me out. I love hearing from the fans.<strong>

**So Review and let me know. I will update as soon as I can. A lot going on around here. ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10 I was busy

**Hello Everyone. So I know everyone wanted me to have them continue. But Thanks to a few people I decided against it. I mean yeah its been a while for both of them but be patient. (: I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered.

"Shh... Maybe whoever it is will leave." Kagome then covered his mouth with hers.

Another knock came again but this time it sounded more urgent, after the knock came a familiar voice calling out. "Kagome Higurashi. Its Officer Hansworth. I need a word with you."

At the officers words Kagome froze, her eyes widened. The last time she heard that name was when she put Hojo in jail. He lead the investigation of the whole situation. She stood up and put her bra and blouse back on.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I can't ignore this. Its about Hojo." Kagome whimpered.

Inuyasha stood up and took her hands in his. "Don't say you're sorry. I understand, now go answer the door. I'll be waiting right here." He gave her a quick kiss then grabbed his shirt and watched her leave the room. He then grabbed his phone off the coffee table and saw that his brother had been the one that was blowing it up, so he called him back while Kagome was attending to who was at the door.

"I fucking hate you right now so this better be good." Inuyasha spat to his brother once he picked up.

"You need to here as soon as you can." Sesshomaru retorted.

"Is everything ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah but your bitch of an ex is trying to get into the bar and you're not going to believe who she is with either." His brother stated.

"Well I hope no one is letting her in. I don't really care but who?" Inuyasha spat again.

"Kouga." Sesshomaru replied with one word and Inuyasha felt like he got punched in the gut. His ex was with his business competitor, she was giving him infornmation. 'No wonder Kouga's club became so popular so fast.' Inuyasha thought as he started to put the pieces together.

Kagome walked to the door adjusting her clothes. She was hesitant on opening the door but this could have been important. He had to traveled three hours to get here.

She twisted the handle slowly and pulled it open swiftly. "Sorry officer. I was busy at the moment. What brings you here?" Kagome held back a blush from her first comment.

"I think we both know why I am here. Hojo got out of jail a few weeks ago and yesterday I was informed that he had broken his parole and something told me that he would come to find you. And seeing how you told me that he knows that you used to live around here. I had to follow what my gut was telling me." Hansworth explained.

"Well your gut was right. Earlier today I was at the mall with my friends and my boyfriend but before they showed up I was surpised when who I thought was my boyfriend hugged me from behind and when I looked back it was Hojo. I was so scared." Kagome told Hansworth.

"Did he say anything to you?" He asked.

"Yeah, he said 'That's right I'm back. So you better watch yours.' Then he just walked off. I have no idea where he would be staying." Kagome shook from repeating what Hojo had said.

"If that's not a threat if I ever heard one. I'll be going to the nearest police station and inform them of everything and we will find him. But I will be in touch. If you need me, you have my number." Hansworth stated as he turned around and walked away.

"Ok thank you officer." Kagome waved him off then closed the door and locked it.

When Kagome walked back into the living room she saw that Inuyasha was just getting off his phone.

"Is everything ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. It was officer Hansworth, he was the main officer that helped put Hojo in jail. He came to inform me that Hojo might be coming after me, but since he broke his parole he'll go back to jail if the police catched him." Kagome explained.

"Nice of him to tell you now. Well Sesshomaru was the one blowing up my phone and we have to go to the club its important. But if you don't want to I won't mind." Inuyasha chuckled.

"And pass up dancing and spending more time with you." Kagome giggle. She walked over to the coffee table and bent to pick it up.

"So who was calling you? It went off while I was on the phone." he asked.

"Well two of the calls were Sango but the third one I don't recognize the number. Do you?" Kagome walked over to him and showed him her phone.

Inuyasha looked at the number and didn't recognize it either and shook his head. "Should I call Sango back?" Kagome asked.

"Nah, her and everyone else will be at the club. But we'll need to leave here shortly. So where were we?" he said wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Inuyasha if we're going to the club then I have to get ready, get changed." She for the first time tried to push him away.

"Kagome you look sexy the way you are now." He whispered in her ear refusing to let her go.

"But I have to. Please Inuyasha. I promise you will not reget it. Just give me five minutes." Kagome begged.

Inuyasha sighed and released her and watched as she ran to her room. He walked over to the couch and sat down and cloesed his eyes. He then started to remember everything that had happened moments ago before they were interupted. 'My god she was beautiful.' That thought ran though his head several times before he heard footsteps behind him.

"Wow that didn't take you long. I expected..." Inuyasha turned around then was speechless.

Kagome stood there in a mini shirt with a white cami, that gave the right amount of cleavage and a red long sleeve cover that was see through. Inuyasha then stood up and walked around the couch and got a better look at her then he noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra. He continued to stare at her chest then a hand came and touched his chin and raised his head up.

"My eyes are up here mister." Kagome laughed.

"Awee can you blame me. I mean I'm still trying to calm down from what happened before we were sadly interupted. And now you being dressed like that.." Inuyasha pulled her close and buried he face in her neck.

"I'm sorry baby. But we have to get going. You said that it was important. Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome squealed as Inuyasha lightly bit her neck then he started to suck. It didn't take long until Inuyasha pulled away slightly and smile with satisfaction.

"Nice hickey baby." Inuyasha whispered in turn made Kagome shiver.

"Inuyasha! Now I have to got cover it up." Kagome smacked him on the shoulder and tried to get away.

"Oh no you don't. I want you to show people that you have someone, that you have me." Inuyasha pulled her back into his arms.

"But Inuyasha. Come on. You couldn't do something else like be clingy or something." Kagome stated.

"Because beautiful we just started dating, yeah we've been texing and its like we've been friends for years but I don't want to push you away because I'm being clingy no matter how insecure I may feel." Inuyasha said as he hugged her tighter.

"Fine, I won't cover it up. Now come on if its important then we should have gotten there five minutes ago." She looked up at him and smiled.

"You know what. I'm glad that I took that challenge. And honestly I think I can finally be happy and I would do whatever it takes to make you as happy." Inuyasha smiled back.

"Aww Inuyasha that's so sweet. The moment you told me that you wanted to get to know me, and well when I was told what our master minds of friends were up to, I was happy. I was sketchy at first but that was because of my past. But you showed me that not all men are like that. Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome stood on her tiptoes and planted her lips on his.

"Ok, we better get going because if I kiss you here all alone I won't be held responsible for what will happen. We're taking me car." Inuyasha snickered while leading her to the door.

"Fine." Kagome said sarcastically and grabbed her phone then followed Inuyasha to the door.

After locking the house up Kagome made her way to the car and smiled at Inuyasha before getting in. Once buckled Inuyasha turned the car on and they made their way to the club. The ride was quiet for the most part and without thinking Kagome reached over and turned on the radio. But the radio wasn't what played it was a cd. Kagome couldn't recognize what the song was but it didn't matter because it was the end of it anyways, but the next song made Kagome laugh. '_Theory of a Deadman - The Bitch Came Back.'_ Inuyasha turned off the radio and quickly looked over at her.

"I haven't used the radio in this thing in so long, that's a mixed cd of when I first found out about being cheated on. I'm sorry." Inuyasha just continued to look at Kagome still sitting a now green light.

"Inuyasha its fine you don't have to explain anything. Your past is your past and I'm your now. And that's all that matters. But I want to listen to that song. I love them." Kagome reached back over and turned it back on and restarted it.

[[The bitch came back the very next day  
>Oh, the bitch came back, I thought she was a goner<br>But, the bitch came back, she couldn't stay away  
>Don't you know the bitch came back?<p>

I like her so much better when she's down on her knees  
>Cause when she's in my face that's when I'm starting to see<br>That all my friends were right for thinking that we'd be wrong  
>Well she's so fuckin' stupid bet she's singing along<p>

The trouble with girls is they're all the same  
>Forget the diamonds and pearls they just want a ring<br>Before you know it you're like a dog on a leash  
>Well you can try and change the world but you won't change me<p>

The bitch came back the very next day  
>Oh, the bitch came back, I thought she was a goner<br>But, the bitch came back, she couldn't stay away  
>Don't you know the bitch came back?<p>

There she goes again she's always breaking my balls  
>No matter what I do somehow it's always my fault<br>She says I must be cheating cause I turned off my phone  
>But that's the only frickin' way she'll leave me alone.]]<p>

They ended up getting to the club before the song ended. They both got out of the car and headed their way to the enterance as Inuyasha wrapped one of his arms around Kagome's waist.

"I think my favorite song from them is _'Bad Girlfriend.'_ I don't know why but I love that song." Kagome chuckled.

"Maybe because your a freak in the sheet, I mean not that I would know...yet. Are you Kagome, are you a naughty girl." Inuyasha said for only her to hear.

Kagome blushed then made them stop and looked up at him and pressed her body into his and moved to give him a kiss and then she whisper slightly brushing lips. "I guess you'll just have to find out now won't you." Then she walked away, turning the corner, denying him a kiss.

Inuyasha groaned at her sudden public action and she was going to pay for that. He turned the corner and Kagome was standing there talking to someone but Inuyasha couldn't see who it was. When Inuyasha got closer he saw one of the two people he never wanted to see.

"Inuyasha, What brings you here? Do you know my friend Kagome?" Kouga said with attitude.

"I'm not your friend Kouga." Kagome spat.

"Kagome how do you know Kouga?" Inuyasha asked as if he wasn't standing right there.

"Well the night you started texting me we were at his club because it was girls night and you guys were here. And while I was drunk he forced me to dance with him. Every time I tried to walk away he wouldn't let me." Kagome explained.

"And I was hoping we could have another little dance. It was so fun the first time. You swaying to the music." Kouge said with an evil grin.

"Uhhh no. I was drunk that night and if I would have been sober I would've slapped your ass into the next week. Now if you don't mind we have to go. Come on Inuyasha." Kagome tried to pull Inuyasha away but he wouldn't budge.

"So Inuyasha how's Kikyo?" Kouga smirked.

"Well you would know I got rid of her last night and told her to go crawling back to you. Now you can deal with her. Oh and once a cheater always a cheater. Once she finds someone better she won't be able to resist herself." Inuyasha said calmly as he began to walk away with Kagome.

"Oh and Kouga, get you and that whore off the premises before I call the police and have taken off the premised. Oh and one more thing, Don't come near my girlfriend again, got it." Inuyasha shouted out to him before entering the club.

* * *

><p><strong>So anyone think something is up. I mean Kikyo didn't show her face... -Shifty eyes- haha.<strong>

**Tell me what you think, Review. I love everyone's reviews. Update will come as soon as possible. (:**


	11. Chapter 11 Bounced

**Hey Everyone. Thanks for all the reviews. I really hope you like this chapter. Warning mild lemon or lime whichever you call it. lol. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Once inside the club both of them nocticed their group of friends sitting on the opposite side of the room. Inuyasha pulled Kagome close as they made their way through the crowd. Inuyasha was half tempted to just pick Kagome up and carry her the rest of the way but he didn't know how she would reacted. Finally getting to the big booth where their friends were all sitting.

"Kagome why didn't you answer your phone I've been trying to call you." Sango shouted over the booming music.

"Sorry. We were watching movies and then someone came knocking at the door but it was nothing." Kagome leaving out the fact that her and Inuyasha almost had sex in her living room and the fact that Hojo is back.

"Uhh huh. Then explain the hickey missy." Sango chuckled.

Kagome blushed but didn't try to cover it. "Hey I'm dating him, I can do whatever I want with him and if that involves make out sessions then so be it." Kagome giggled back.

Inuyasha watched as the girls giggled at their conversation and walked over to the bar and got himself a beer. On his way back Sesshomaru stopped him. "Something wrong brother?" Inuyasha asked.

"We had one minor problem before you got here." Sesshomaru motioned for them to go somewhere a little more quiet. They walk through a side door by the bar which led to their office.

"What kind of problem?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Well before you arrived Kouga and Kikyo were trying to get in and when we denied them entrance Kouga pounced the bouncer then Kikyo disappeared. We couldn't find her anywhere outside and if we were to try to find her in here we would have to evacuate the whole building." Sesshomaru explained.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "So you're telling me that Kikyo might be somewhere in the club? If so why are we in here." Inuyasha spat as he opened the door and quickly made his way to the rest of the group.

"Hey, there you are. Everything ok?" Kagome walked over with her 'Sex on the Beach' drink.

"I don't want to worry you but Kikyo was with Kouga but before we got here Kouga distracted the bouncer and Sesshomaru thinks she's somewhere in here." Inuyasha didn't want to lie to her.

"Oh is that all. Why would she be here? If its to get you back, she can fuck off because I'm not giving you up that easily." Kagome stated.

"Honestly I don't know why she would be here. Maybe to see who took me away from her. When I broke up with her she tried to say that I was cheating on her." Inuyasha said while hugging her.

"Well I don't want this to ruin our time to have fun. If she shows up then we will deal with her. But right now we're with our friends and with each other." Kagome took his hand and pulled him towards the booth.

"Now the party can get started." Miroku said as he pulled Sango onto his lap causing her to squeal.

Sesshomaru walked over and sat next to Rin and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Kagome went to sit down but Inuyasha sat down first and pulled her on top of his lap then wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Kagome sturggled but Inuyasha wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

"Inuyasha." Kagome squealed.

The music boomed and vibrated through Kagome's veins. She wanted nothing but to dance. Kagome wasn't even paying attention to the conversation everyone was having, she was preoccupied rocking her hips to the beat. Inuyasha groaned in her ear. "If you continue to do that I'll be doing more than poking you through my jeans." He then whispered in her ear.

"Sorry, I can't help it if I want to dance. But if that's a promise then I'll continue then." Kagome turned and whispered back then gave him a quick kiss but then was interupted by a nagging voice.

"So this is who you dumped me for?" Everyone looked up and saw Kikyo standing there with her left hand on her hip.

Inuyasha slid Kagome off his lap and got up. "Kikyo, you need to leave. You are no longer allowed on the premises. Now leave or you will be forced to."

Kikyo ignored Inuyasha's words and went around him and shouted towards Kagome. "So your the whore that took my Inuyasha away."

"Your one to talk calling people a whore. Aren't you the one that was cheating on him with Kouga. If anyone is the whore its you Kikhoe." Kagome spat while everyone laughed at the nickname Kagome gave her.

"So you like my sloppy seconds honey?" Kikyo said with anger in her voice.

"Oh well it can't be sloppy seconds if you haven't slept with him in almost a year, you dumb bitch." Kagome shouted back still sitting where Inuyasha sat her then she put her drink down on the closest table.

"How dare you." That was the last thing Kikyo said before launching herself towards Kagome, her hand going for her throat.

Kagome stood up and right before Kikyo got to her she step aside and tripped her causing Kikyo to fall into the booth. Kagome then grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled before Kikyo could get her bearings. "Ok, now listen. You shouldn't go after someone like that unless you know if they can fight or not and you don't know my past. If you're here to try to scare me off, I'm sorry to disappoint you sweetie but I'm not going anywhere. So why don't you get your nasty ass out of here before things get even nastier." Kagome pulled her hair and practically threw her in Inuyasha's direction. Kikyo stuggled to her up but two bouncers helped her to her feet and escorted her to the door before she could say another word.

Once Kikyo was gone everyone was just looking at Kagome in awe. Everyone was speechless while Kagome picked up her drink and took a sip as if nothing even happened. Inuyasha walked over to her and grabbed her by the hips and pulled her close. "Do you know how attractive you look right now. I didn't think you had it in you."

"Yeah Kagome where did that come from?" Rin asked.

"Well after the whole Hojo thing I decided that I was going to learn to defend myself." Kagome chuckled.

The song changed 'The Pussycat Dolls - Buttons Feat. Snoop Dog.' and Kagome, Sango and Rin squealed. They all walked to the dance floor but stayed in view of the guys.

_[[__[Snoop Dogg:]_  
><em>What it do babyboo<em>

_Yeah, little mama you lookin' good_  
><em>I see you wanna play with a player from the hood<em>  
><em>Come holla at me, you got it like that<em>  
><em>Big Snoop Dogg, with the lead Pussycat<em>  
><em>I show you how it go down, yeah, I wanna go down<em>  
><em>Me and you, one on one, treat you like a shorty<em>  
><em>You look at me and I look at you<em>  
><em>I'm reachin' for your shirt what you want me to do<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)<em>  
><em>But you keep frontin' (Uh)<em>  
><em>Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh Huh)<em>  
><em>But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)<em>

_I''m telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_  
><em>But you keep frontin' (Uh)<em>  
><em>Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)<em>

_[Verse 1:]_  
><em>Typical<em>  
><em>Hardly the type I fall for<em>  
><em>I like when the physical<em>  
><em>Don't leave me asking for more<em>  
><em>I'm a sexy mama (Mama)<em>  
><em>Who knows just how to get what I wanna (Wanna)<em>  
><em>What I want to do is spring this on ya (On ya)<em>  
><em>Back up all of the things that I told ya (Told ya, told ya, told ya)<em>

_You been sayin' all the right things all night long_  
><em>But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off<em>  
><em>Baby, can't you see? (See)<em>  
><em>How these clothes are fittin' on me? (Me)<em>  
><em>And the heat coming from this beat (Beat)<em>  
><em>I'm about to blow<em>  
><em>I don't think you know<em>

Kagome eyes met Inuyasha's as she danced and grinded her friends.

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)<em>  
><em>But you keep frontin' (Uh)<em>  
><em>Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)<em>  
><em>But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)<em>

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_  
><em>But you keep frontin' (Uh)<em>  
><em>Saying what you gon' do to me(Uh huh)<em>  
><em>But I ain't seen nothing (Uh huh)<em>

_[Verse 2:]_  
><em>You say you're a big boy<em>  
><em>But I can't agree<em>  
><em>'Cause the love you said you had<em>  
><em>Ain't been put on me<em>  
><em>I wonder (Wonder)<em>  
><em>If I'm just too much for you<em>  
><em>Wonder (Wonder)<em>  
><em>If my kiss don't make you just<em>  
><em>Wonder (Wonder)<em>  
><em>What I got next for you<em>  
><em>What you want to do? (Do)<em>

_Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours_  
><em>I can see, just like most guys, that your game don't please<em>  
><em>Baby, can't you see? (See)<em>  
><em>How these clothes are fittin' on me? (Me)<em>  
><em>And the heat coming from this beat (Beat)<em>  
><em>I'm about to blow<em>  
><em>I don't think you know<em>

As the music flowed through Kagome's body she kept her eyes fixed on Inuyasha's. She dropped her ass to floor and by the time she brought it back up Inuyasha was behind her just in time to feel her ass rub against his already hardened dick. His hands went straight to her hip as she continued to grind against him.

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)<em>  
><em>But you keep frontin' (Uh)<em>  
><em>Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)<em>  
><em>But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)<em>

_I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_  
><em>But you keep frontin' (Uh)<em>  
><em>Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)<em>  
><em>But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)<em>

_[Snoop Dogg:]_  
><em>Now you can get what you want<em>  
><em>But I need what I need<em>  
><em>And let me tell you what's crackalackin' before I proceed<em>  
><em>Ima show you where to put it at<em>  
><em>PCD told me, yeah, I thought I saw A Puttycat<em>  
><em>Now roll with the big dog<em>  
><em>All six of y'all on me, now tell me how it feel babydoll<em>  
><em>Ashley, Nicole, Carmit, Jessica, Kimberly, Melody<em>  
><em>You feelin' me?<em>

_[Pussycat Dolls:]_  
><em>Ha, ha...hot!<em>  
><em>Ha, ha...loosen up!<em>  
><em>Ha, ha...yeah<em>  
><em>Ha, ha...I can't take this<em>

Kagome turned aroung and grabbed Inuyasha by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss but instead her mouth went to his neck and gave him a matching hickey. Inuyasha moaned and leaned into her mouth, he then moved his left hand to her ass and sqeezed.

_[Chorus (2x):]_  
><em>I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)<em>  
><em>But you keep frontin' (Uh)<em>  
><em>Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)<em>  
><em>But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)<em>

_I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_  
><em>But you keep frontin' (Uh)<em>  
><em>Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)<em>  
><em>But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)]]<em>

When the song was over they both didn't want to move, Kagome continued to grind and rub herself against him. "Come on Kagome, let's go sit down. We can even sit in the corner where its dark." Inuyasha looked down and winked.

"Fine" Kagome followed him to the booth and everyone was gone. They both looked around as they sat down but couldn't locate any of their friends. The light were dim as it was but in the corner they were sitting in it was as if no one could see them unless someone was right on top of them and they took advantage of it.

Inuyasha pulled her legs to rest on his lap and he leaned in and captured her lips for a passionate kiss. Kagome gasped when Inuyasha's hand landed on her knee and slowly started to slide up. She nipped at his bottom lip causing him to moan into her mouth. Their tongues collided and battled for the win as Inuyasha's hand slid higher up into her mini shirt. Kagome then smiled into thier kiss, 'She's up to something.' He thought. When Inuyasha got his hand to where he desired he froze. He slowly pulled away from her and just looked at her with shock. 'She isn't wearing any underwear.' Was all that went through his head.

"I told you that you wouldn't regret it." She said seductively.

"Dear GOD Kagome." He groaned as he reached a little further and slid his fingers against her. "God, and your wet." he whispered as he heard her moan softly.

Feeling just how wet she was he found the tiny bundle of nerves, when he did Kagome shot up and moaned. Liking the reaction he got from her he started to rub her clit slowly up until she started to rock herself against his fingers. More moans came from Kagome's mouth right into his ear. Then suddenly Inuyasha pulled his hand out from her skirt causing Kagome to whimper. Kagome went to question his actions but then looked up and saw Sesshomaru and Rin walking towards them.

"We finish this later, no if and or buts mister." Kagome growled then adjusted herself.

"Agreed. You have no idea what kind of control its taking me to not to put you on my lap right now and no one would know." Inuyasha admitted.

Kagome growled in frustration as the rest of the group rejoined them. They all laughed and joked around making small talk. Miroku and Sango were the first to leave. Saying their good byes Sango wished Kagome good luck while Inuyasha pulled Sesshomaru off to the side asking if he would be able to lock he wanted to take Kagome home. Sesshomaru agreed only because he a some paperwork to finish up before morning.

"You ready to go?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah." Kagome grinned widely. They quickly said their byes and was out the doors.

Once they made it the car it was like control was out the window. Inuyasha pulled her over for a heated kiss and his hand darted for her skirt. Kagome moaned into his mouth but quickly pulled away. "Inuyasha lets get to one of our houses first. Please." Kagome panted.

Inuyasha whined like a puppy but agreed to her words and started his car.

"So who's house are we going to." Kagome asked.

"Mine, its closer." Inuyasha said as he burned out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Naughty Kagome... but so close... -meow- lol.<strong>

**I can't to hear from everyone.**

**Let me know what you think. I love you all. **

**Review. **


	12. Sorry

**I am so sorry everyone. These past couple days have been a roller coaster for me. First I was in the hospital found out that I have a hernia. Yay me. Then on top of that I was almost done with chapter 12 and I didn't get a chance to save the chapter and my computer froze and shut down on me which in turn deleting anything that I had. I almost cried. But now I have a good opportunity to possibly make the chapter better.**

**Here is a poll. And I would love to hear from all my readers.**

**1. For them to "get it on."**

**2. Inuyasha tells her the whole truth and reveals a deep secret that he is a half demon? And how should her react. (Maybe she already knew?) Opinions people. lol.**

**3. More teasing and something happens yet again.**

**4. Kagome realizes that they are moving to fast for only actually meeting twice. And wants to slow down.**

**Once I get a good number of votes and the chapter done this will be deleted and the chapter will be put up. **

**Can't wait to hear from everyone. And if you don't want to put your vote in a review just private message me. I don't mind. (: **

**Love you all. Have fun. **


End file.
